Disenchanted
by Chari192
Summary: What's it like having spent 10 years in the service of evil, ruling Narnia without the aid of your beloved parents and trying to forgive yourself for wasting those years? A tale of hurt, loss, love and redemption. Pairing: Rilian/Original Character.
1. Adelaide

**This story is not all written out in my head so updating may take some time in the future Set during and post The Silver Chair. I wanted to look at what life may have been like for Rilian after he was disenchanted. What must it be like to realize that you have spent the last ten years of your life in service of evil and then return home to rule a country without the guidance of either of your parents? How do you forgive yourself for wasting ten years of your life?**

**I added a character, her name is Adelaide and this chapter is from her perspective. I tried to make sure that she didn't actually interfere with the events in The Silver Chair or tamper with the plot too much. I hope I've done a good job of weaving her in seamlessly. **

**I own nothing except Adelaide. Everything else is all C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Here I sit on a ship, at the bedside of King Caspian X, knowing he has but a few precious moments left to give me before he leaves this world. He is just barely conscious and struggling to stay that way, for we have been told that Rilian awaits his return back in Narnia.

I believe I fear Caspian's death more than he. In fact, I don't think he fears it at all. He feared what would happen to Narnia when he was gone, but now that Rilian has returned that fear has been put at ease and replaced with a bubbling joy. His only other concern was how I would fare without him, but he is convinced Rilian won't leave me alone.

But I am still afraid. I can't imagine my life without Caspian. He has been like a father to me for the past ten years. Letting him go may destroy me from the inside out. And quite frankly, I'm not so sure I'm ready to embrace friendship with Rilian again.

I hold Caspian's hand and think back to the day I first came to live at the castle.

_**Ten Years Ago**_

_"My name is Adelaide, daughter of Lord Drinian! Please let me speak with the king! My father was a good friend of his!" Guards don't have nearly as much compassion on little girls as they ought._

_"Young lady, this is no place for you. The king has important business to attend. You should go home to your mother now and leave the king to his work."_

_"Kind sir, if this is no place for me then I have no place! Please, sir! I need to see the king! I am an orphan. If I can't see the king I will be forced to live in an orphanage among strangers. I'm desperate! I need the king's help!"_

_"An orphan? You said yourself you are the daughter of Lord Drinian! He was here not a month ago. I do suspect you're bluffing, young lady. Now begone!"_

_How I wish one of the guards who knew me were here. I believe this one hasn't had his job very long. If he knew anything, he would've known that I am the daughter of Drinian and my mother is long dead. _

_I hang my head in despair and begin to walk away. What am I to do now? There's an orphanage not too far from here. I suppose living there wouldn't be all bad. Though most of the orphans I've met from that place are very ill-behaved. Perhaps it is because they haven't any parents to teach them better. I do wonder if I shall become that way in time. Oh, I am simply desperate! I mustn't go there. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I do hope the element of surprise will save me._

_I turn quickly and kick the guard in his shin. I run as if my life depends on it. The king is most likely in council at the moment. If I can just make it there then perhaps King Caspian won't let the guard drag me away and perhaps he will hear me out. I make it to the center of the room and suddenly realize that all this was a terrible mistake. Every eye is on me and I can feel myself blushing. Everyone is stunned at the presence of an eleven-year-old girl in council. Should I speak now or wait 'til I'm addressed? I haven't the nerve to speak now. The king breaks the silence._

_"Adelaide, what are you doing here?" Much to my relief he doesn't seem angry, more amused than anything._

_"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. She-"_

_"-All is well, Arrin. Hold your peace," King Caspian tells the guard. "What brings you here, Adelaide? Where is your father?"_

_"Um, well... Your Highness... Might I speak with you in private?" A look of concern crosses the king's face._

_"Gentlemen, would you excuse me for a moment-"_

_"-It will take more than a moment, Sire. I will wait my turn. I just needed an audience with you." I kick myself. Father told me it was never polite to interrupt anyone, especially a king. But Caspian is a very gentle king and is not easily angered so I don't think my interrupting him was much of a bother._

_"Very well," he says. With that council is resumed and I wait while they talk of wars and taxes and rot._

_I do wish Rilian were still here. He was always good company. Most sixteen-year-olds only like being with people their own age, but Rilian was never that sort. I daresay he could converse and have a jolly good time with most anyone. I do miss him and I hope, wherever he is, Aslan is taking good care of him._

_Finally they are done with their long and tiresome adult conversation. The lords all begin to leave and King Caspian descends from his throne. He gets on one knee (which is no easy task for a man of his age) in order to meet me at eye level. _

_"Adelaide, what's wrong?" he asks in a voice that very much reminds me of Father's. He himself reminds me very much of Father. I bury my face in his neck and begin to cry against my will. I need to be strong and speak clearly, but I can't. He hugs me and rubs my back in fatherly sort of way until I can compose myself._

_"Father left." I begin. "He kept saying that everything that happened with Rilian was all his fault." The king looked away and I could see he was trying to hold back tears himself. Rilian is a very painful subject for him. _

_"Where did he go?" he asked, making eye contact once again and I can see in his eyes that he is dreading my answer._

_"He said he would find Rilian and bring him back to you... or die trying. And he asked that Aunt Aiya and I not mention it to anyone. He said that if you found out you would stop him. You would tell him it was too dangerous because so many have been lost in searching for the prince._

_"Time passed by and Aunt Aiya became very ill with a fever. She - she didn't survive her illness. So I went searching for Father," King Caspian listens closely while he wipes a tear from my eye. I continue. "When I found Father he had been bitten by a snake." At this the king freezes. "And... and he had met his death." The king embraced me and we wept for what seemed like hours but still wasn't enough to ease the pain._

_"What should I do now? Where will I go? I have no family! I'm alone!"_

_"You will not be alone. Would you like to live here, with me? I will raise you as my own." All I had hoped for was the king's assistance in finding a new home, maybe with one of his servants. I would have never dreamed of asking to live with him in his castle!_

_"You'll really let me stay here, in your castle? Thank you, Sire. I promise not to be any trouble!"_

_"I know you won't be, Adelaide. You may call me Caspian."_

_I hug him. "Thank you, Your - Caspian!"_

Caspian saw that my father had a proper funeral and I began to adjust to my new life in the castle. Caspian never actually adopted me, but as far as we were concerned I was his daughter and he was my second father. So it has been for the past ten years.

Now Caspian lay on his deathbed. I cannot help but feel that Rilian is partly to responsible for this. Had he just stayed here, perhaps my father would still be alive and Caspian wouldn't have grieved himself into the state of illness he is currently in. Perhaps if he'd had a stronger will to survive all along he would've been able live through today. Of course, I mustn't let Caspian know I feel this way. It would break his dying heart!

Caspian squeezes my hand and pulls me from my thoughts.

"Will you fare well without me, child?" he inquires. What can I say honestly?

"Aslan willing, I shall." My words were meant to sound strong, brave, and poetic. Instead, they came out sounding like something between a moan and sob. The tears follow the sound.

I feel Caspian's hand wiping tears from my cheeks. He's done this countless times over the past ten years. I lean my head on his chest and weep while he strokes my hair.

"We will meet again, in Aslan's Country," he says.

"I will miss you terribly!" I sob.

"Well, if you didn't it would mean I was a poor excuse for a friend. I will not tell you to be glad over my parting, nor will I try to stop your tears. But I do pray for your peace and comfort, my child, and that you will find your strength in Aslan."

"I will." I manage to stop crying and kiss his forehead. "I want to thank you for all the good you've done to me these past ten years, Caspian. I regret that I was never able to repay you for all your kindess."

"Oh, but you have, Adelaide. You have been one of the very few bright spots in my life, dear, my reason for living this long." He coughs. "When I first took you under my wing, I thought you needed me, that _I _would be helping _you._" He smiles. "As it turns out, I believe I needed you more than you ever needed me. Who could've known the difference one little girl could make in an old man's life. Thank _you,_ Adelaide, for helping me keep the faith all these years."

"It has been my pleasure, Caspian." He drifts off to sleep and I lay my head at his side and begin to find a peaceful slumber myself.

A few hours pass and Caspian's condition worsens. The doctor on board says he won't last the hour. We pull up to the dock where Rilian is waiting. A few men carry Caspian out to meet him, for he is too weak to stand. He asks me if I would like to go with him to meet Rilian.

"No. This is surely a special moment and the two of you should share it alone." I do not wish to see Rilian at the moment but I won't tell Caspian such a thing.

"Very well," says Caspian.

I begin to regret my decision. These are probably his last moments in this world. I don't want to miss them. I should be there for him. I start towards the ships exit but freeze when I hear silence where there had once been musicians playing to honor the king's return. I wonder what the meaning of the silence could be. I have a sick feeling in my stomach. All my fears are confirmed when I hear music again. This time it is the most dreadfully saddening tune I have ever heard. It could break the merriest of hearts. I look up and see the flag being lowered. King Caspian has died.

I go ashore and pray that it's all a nightmare but I know it's all too real. Now I see a site that breaks my heart more than I knew it could be broken: Rilian.

He no longer has the appearance of the young wiry teenager he was when he left. He is much paler and stronger than the last time we met. But those aren't the things which stun me. For now, I see him looking very much like a child. His head is buried in his father's chest. There are many tears shed among the crowd over the king's death, but of them all, Rilian's are the most heart-felt and heart-wrenching. The wails escaping his throat are the most devastating I've heard, second only to Caspian's when he received the news that his queen had died. I can barely make out what he's saying through his sobs. After a moment I can understand him a very little bit.

"Father! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

At those words, every ill feeling I have towards Rilian melts away. As much as I hated him for not being here, I can see he hates himself far more in this moment than I ever have. I cannot be angry with him, for he is just as lost as I.

I place a friendly hand on his shoulder, kneel by Caspian's bedside and weep along with Rilian and all Narnia.

**Chapter 1! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think :)**


	2. Regrets

**From Adelaide's POV but it switches to Rilian's.  
I don't own it. :)**

Tonight, in the castle, I remember the task Caspian had given me when he first learned he was ill. He gave me a key which I was to give to Rilian if he were ever to return after the king's death. I could look around the castle and see if Rilian is still awake. I haven't actually spoken with him since I returned from the voyage. We were both too heartbroken to say anything. I am not even sure Rilian noticed me at all.

I take a candle and go to find him. This is a bad idea. Everywhere I look, I see traces of Caspian and I miss him all the more. I have many fond memories in this castle, many sad ones as well. But most all of them involve Caspian in one way or another. My heart aches in my chest. I find it odd that I can see so many signs of Caspian, but not one of Rilian. It's a large castle, he must be _somewhere._ I doubt he is foolish enough to have run away again.

He isn't anywhere in the castle. Albeit, I still don't know every room in here, but he's nowhere I can think to look. I begin to panic! I go outside and search. Suddenly, I feel like a fool for not thinking to search here first. I see a figure sitting near the queen's graveside. I should've known Rilian would be with his mother.

The queen's gravesite is a beautiful place, if you can say that of a tomb. It is in a meadow on the castle grounds. Caspian and I planted flowers all around. The particular patch where her body is buried lies under open sky beneath the stars. I can see the great star, Ramandu, positioned directly above the grave of his daughter. Surrounding the patch are all kinds of sweet smelling trees. It would be a beautiful place of great comfort and peace if it weren't a place I had seen the king grieve so many times.

"Rilian?" He looks up at me. Even by the dim light of the quarter moon I can see his eyes are red and his pale face is tear-streaked, yet he has the vacant look of a soul who has cried every tear one can manage in a day and has nothing left to cry. It would be a haunting site if I hadn't seen it so many times when I viewed a looking glass. What could I do but sit beside him and wrap him in a warm embrace? To my surprise he found more tears to cry.

"Adelaide, I am so sorry!" He says through the tears. "Glimfeather told me everything! You have every right to hate me for what my foolishness did to your father!"

"No. No, of course not, Rilian. It was his own choice. It wasn't your fault." I try to be of some comfort to him. It must be dreadful coming home only to find those you care about most either dead or dying.

"You don't believe that and neither do I, Adelaide. We both know it was my doing."

"You were under enchantment. You can't blame yourself."

"I could've fought it! I'm a sad excuse for a prince and a friend!" Is he bent on making me hate him again? I can't possibly while he's like this.

"Whatever you could or couldn't have done, it's all in the past. It's unchangeable. You can't let it ruin your life."

"I've already ruined everything! It's all I've done for the past ten years! Do you realize I've spent them all as the lover of the beast that killed my mother and would've killed my father, or had me do it myself? It was most likely the thing that killed Drinian as well! And all this time I was blind to it! I've been a complete fool!"

"But now you can see. You don't have to be enslaved to her anymore. You're a freeman. Don't let your past mistakes dictate you forever. You're disenchanted now."

"What difference will that make? How can I ever trust myself again? How can _my people _trust me? I was enchanted once. What if another witch comes, or something worse? What's to stop it from happening again?"

"Not what, Rilian; _who! _You will stop it from happening again. You are much wiser than you were ten years ago. With the help of Aslan you will be able to resist any witch."

"I don't know that I can." I don't know what else to say. Perhaps Caspian knew.

"Well, I forgive you, Rilian... and I trust you. So did your father. He had faith you could rule Narnia, even after your enchantment. He asked me to give this to you." I hand him the key from my dress pocket.

"What is this?"

"You're father's way of handling pain. He never chose to believe you were dead. He wouldn't even look for another heir until he became gravely ill. Once he'd had a brush with death he began to think you wouldn't return in his lifetime. He wrote to you every day from the day you disappeared until we left on the voyage. This is the key to a chest you will find in his chamber. In it lies everything he ever wanted to say to you while you were gone. He was going to give it to you when you returned. But he asked that I would if for some reason he was unable." Rilian looks at me with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Thank you," He says. With that he is off, I assume to his father's chamber.

* * *

Every hall in this castle has been much like a ghost from the past; a past I wish I had not left behind. No room I had seen thus far reminded me so much of all I'd abandoned as this one does. My parents' bedchamber looks almost the same as the day I left. I have so many memories in this room. I lay on the bed and smell the sheets remembering all the times I had done the same after a nightmare when I was a boy. Mother and Father would always let me come lay with them when I was afraid. Mother would awaken me if the nightmare came again so I wouldn't have to stay in such a dreadful situation.

_Wake me up, Mother. Please, I'm so afraid. _

I fail to hold back my tears. After a few moments I remember why I came in the first place. I see the chest near a window. I know it holds something far more precious than jewels or gold. These were the words of my father. I am not sure I can bring myself to read them. I wish I'd been here and heard him say all these things rather than having to read what he can no longer say to me.

I think back to this morning when I had my final conversation with my father.

_"Father! I'm so sorry! I-"_

_"Shh. My son, let us not waste my final moments on regrets and sorrow over the past."_

_"But Father, I've been such a fool! How can you possibly forgive me?"_

_"I forgave you before I was ever even angry, my son. I love you. Nothing you've done or ever will do can change that fact, for I will love you even from Aslan's Country."_

_"I love you too, Father." I try to refrain from apologizing again. "How can I ever be half the king you've been? I've missed out on learning so much."_

_"Do you remember what I always taught you? The most important rule for every good king?"_

_"Trust Aslan," I recall._

_"You will be a fine king." Father smiles weakly. "You have everything you need, already. I love you, King Rilian." With that he gives his last breath._

"I can't do it, Father," I say into the empty room. I will myself to open the chest and read my father's words until I cry myself to sleep there on the bedroom floor.

* * *

**It's a sad chapter, very sorry. It should all turn right in the end. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Falling Out

**This is from Rilian's Pov.  
****Warning: More drama and sad stuff! It will get better don't worry! Just give me time.  
Many thanks to TheShadowlands for reviewing :)**

* * *

_"My Dear Rilian,_

_How I wish I could know what has become of you. I love you with all my heart and pray every second for your safe return. I can't imagine what you must be going through. Drinian has told me of the Lady who is likely the cause of your disappearance. I can only assume she is a wicked enchantress and that she means you no good. I pray you are still alive. _

_All the lords of the council are urging me to search for a new heir, but I will give your place to no other. They tell me that even if you are alive, by some great miracle, that you are likely under enchantment and in service of the witch. I have faith that you will return someday. Aslan will bring you back to me in due time. When you arrive I have no doubt you will still be fit to rule. I am confident that whatever evil is being done to you will be reversed by Aslan's good will in the end. I do hope I live to see that day. In case I do not, I will tell you now that I love you, and I always will. _

_The Lion's blessing to you, my son.  
__With all my love,  
Your Father"_

* * *

I feel as if I'm suffering from a hangover. Someone is attempting to shake me awake. Her voice has a very soothing quality about it, much like Mother's. But this can't be Mother. I try to reach in my memory to identify the voice. It sounds so familiar. I need to muster the energy to open my eyes. My mouth opens first in an involuntary yawn.

"Rilian? Rilian, dear? Wake up. You have to be in council in an hour."

"Adelaide?" This is the first time I have actually studied her since I've been home. I take in her features. Her long black waves reach down to her slender waist and her big brown eyes have a perpetual twinkle in them that seems to beg for adventure. Her skin is mildly tan and I can see traces of her Calormene mother in her face. Her mother was kind in my remembrance. A devout follower of Aslan.

"Yes. It's me. Are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm." I try to regroup myself and remember where I am and why I'm on the floor. I look at the letter in my hand and recall everything. I do not wish to go to council where I will probably have to plan Father's funeral and my coronation and possibly, explain where I've been the past ten years. I can't remember ever dreading something so much as this.

"I made breakfast. Do you feel like eating?"

"You cook, Adelaide?"

"Only on special occasions. You're home. I could bring it to you if you like."

"Thank you, no. I will be along in a moment."

* * *

After a very pleasant breakfast with Adelaide I find myself in a very unpleasant meeting. All was going as well as could be expected (which isn't really all that well) until this moment. A question has been posed by Lord Tallian which I am unsure how to answer. Everyone watches me expectantly.

"Your Highness," says Lord Garrin, "It _is_ a valid question. How _do _we know you've really been disenchanted?"

I stumble over my words. _Oh brilliant! How convincing! _"The Marshwiggle! Puddleglum. He is a witness to my disenchantment. I'm sure he will gladly testify to it and put all your fears at ease if we call on him."

"With all due respect, Your Excellence, how are we to trust that you have not taken up sorcery? You said yourself you've been with a witch this entire time. You may have learned anything while in her custody. Surely then, the Marshwiggle would've seen whatever you willed him to see."

"Very well," I say. "I see I cannot convince you of my loyalty to Narnia at this time. I assure you, the enchantment is no more and the witch who held me is defeated. I am for Narnia to my dying breath. But I suppose you can't know. You can only believe - or not. That is entirely up to you, friends. Have you any further concerns, gentlemen?" No one voices a concern but I can see they are still uneasy. I cannot put their fears of my enchantment to rest. Perhaps with time they will trust me again.

I dismiss council and search for a quiet place to think. Instead I find Adelaide.

"Rilian? You look ill," she says.

"They don't trust me. They think I'm still under the enchantment and they suspect I practice black magic myself. I haven't any idea what to do!"

"How can they trust you, Rilian? You don't even trust yourself."

"So you're suggesting that if I trust myself everything will get better? It won't happen! I know for a fact that I'm no sorcerer, but _they_ won't hear it."

"It won't help them, but it would help you if you would trust that Aslan's Power has, in fact, set you free from all enchantment. The truth has a way of proving itself over time. But if you have a little more faith it will give you some peace while you wait."

_Does she honestly believe everything has such a simple answer? "_Stop telling me to trust myself! You don't know what I've done while under the enchantment! You don't know what a wretch I am! I can't just forgive myself and move on! Stop trying to sugarcoat everything! It's not half so easy as you think!" I see anger in her eyes and immediately wish I'd held my tongue.

"How dare you even _try_ to educate _me_ about the difficulty of forgiveness!"she says in a low voice. "How dare you think I haven't seen and felt the effects of what _you've _done! You were right when you said we _both _knew Father's death was your fault! You just found out about it yesterday! I have had to live with it for the past ten years, Rilian. TEN! YEARS!

"After Father's death I came here to live with your father! The man you should've been here comforting but instead you were off chasing after some witch! I watched him grieve and mourn over the loss of you and your mother! He was probably the strongest man I will ever know for having lived through such a dreadful time and still keeping his sanity and his faith, but he was never quite the same after you and your mother were gone. I watched as he became sicker and sicker and didn't have the will to fight it off anymore. You may have seen your father die, but I watched him as he was dying slowly over the years! If anything, I know your treachery better than you!" Her words cut deep into my soul.

"If you can see all that then what's all this talk of redemption and trust and forgiveness?"

"I don't know! Aslan must have some reason for setting you free."

"Perhaps, that was for Father's sake."

"Ask Aslan. I'm going to my room."

Wonderful! Just Wonderful! My lords believe I'm a sorcerer and Adelaide loathes me!

* * *

**The end of chapter three folks! Whatcha think?**


	4. Answer Honestly

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I got really busy. I'll try to do better.  
Adelaide's POV  
This writing letters from Caspian has become a habit but I don't know if it will occur from now on.  
Don't own it.**

* * *

"_Dear Rilian,_

_I cannot express to you how grieved and how heavy my heart is as I write to you. I can hardly bear to look at myself anymore, for I have done wrong. I don't believe there is a right thing to do in my situation, but I have done the best thing I know to do, and it is still utterly despicable. I had to say four simple words and you must believe that they caused me to die a third time. For I have suffered three deaths in my lifetime: once when your mother died, twice when you disappeared and thrice when I uttered these words:_

_'Call off all searches.'_

_My sweet Rilian, you must believe if I could I would search for you forever or until you were found, but I couldn't do such a thing to my people. I've lost so many fine warriors in an attempt to find you. But losing warriors isn't the issue that troubles me most. _

_In losing warriors this also means my country is losing fine men. This means my people are losing fathers, sons, brothers and dear friends. If I allow my warriors to keep searching for you only to meet a bitter end, that would mean I was causing my people to suffer the same burdens I must carry. That is not the act of a good king. Dead soldiers do neither you nor Narnia any good._

_I have sent these fine men to their deaths by sending them on these searches. Their blood is on my hands and the tears of their families are my burdens to bear. There is nothing I can do to repay them their loss. I cannot change what I have done. It is impossible to bring the lost warriors back. I am supposed to serve my people, not destroy their loved ones. I cannot forgive myself for allowing so many lives to be lost._

_Yet I cannot forgive myself for giving up on you. It seems you are out of my reach! It pains me to know that you are in trouble and I cannot rescue you! I cannot abandon Narnia or I would search for you myself as long as I had breath in me. I miss you and I am dreadfully worried. What a wretched father I am! If your mother were still here, I'm sure she would know what to do. She could've asked your grandfather. He may know exactly where you are and I have no way of asking him! __I know Aslan will bring you back to me in due time, but until that day I will pray for your safe return, for that is all I can do at this point. May Aslan bless you and keep you._

_With all my love,  
__Your Father"_

_

* * *

_

It has been two days since I last spoke with Rilian. I've avoided him since our argument the other day. I know this is a childish thing, but I really haven't any idea what to say when I see him again. How does one apologize for true words said? In my defense, he hasn't come to me either; he could be doing some avoiding himself.

At any rate, I don't suppose today of all days is the proper time to speak with him. Caspian's funeral will be held in a matter of hours and I'm sure Rilian is frightfully busy with last minute arrangements. Perhaps that only means he needs a friend now more than ever. I'm not so sure I can be a friend of his. It seemed right at first. We are both children of Caspian, whether naturally or not, learning how bear our great loss. It would seem we could help each other and lighten the load. We are both children of Aslan. (Well I am. I don't really know about Rilian after serving the witch all these years. Even King Edmund the Just wasn't in the custody of the White Witch _that _long. And he certainly wasn't planning a marriage with her.) As children of Aslan, we ought to be able to live at peace with one another, but I don't know that I can. I must _try_ to be there for him. He needs _someone... as do I._

I find Rilian in the hall with his sword drawn, though he isn't poised for battle. He is looking at a painting and I know which one. 'Tis the portrait of Rilian's knighting on his sixteenth birthday, when he was given the title Sir Rilian the Courageous, for none in the king's court were so fearless and daring as Rilian. On that day he was presented with a sword which he showed to everyone at Cair Paravel. It had a hilt of gold and a lion engraving therein. What meant the most to him was the inscription on the blade itself. It read

_"To My Dear Son, Rilian  
May you always find your strength  
In The Lion's Mane."_

I believe he must have shown it to me a thousand times.

"Rilian?" I place my hand on his shoulder pulling him form his thoughts.

"Yes, my Lady? May I help you?" He says while sheathing his sword.

"You've reverted to using formalities with me?"

"I abandon them only among close friends."

"So we're no longer friends?"

"That is entirely dependant on you, my Lady."

This gives me pause and I try to avoid the obvious question in his words.

"Look, I needed to find you because I wanted to apologize for the things I said when last we spoke. They were uncalled for."

"No need to apologize for the truth, for it is what it is, sting though it may."

"Well I don't wish to sting you! Friends help each other, not harm them."

"Are we friends?"

I can feel a look of alarm and confusion crossing my face. I do not know how to answer his question.

"Don't be alarmed, my Lady. You may speak freely with me. I will not harm you or think you a traitor should you express hatred toward me. As I've said, you have every right to do so. Are we friends or are we enemies? Should I come to you with my troubles or avoid you altogether? Do you wish to stay at Cair Paravel or do you wish me to find you a good home as far away from myself as possible? I do not think you a threat, so I won't banish you or have you locked away if you despise me. I just need to know where we stand."

"It's not that I fear the consequenses of my words, though I suppose I ought. I am unsure how I should answer your question."

"Answer honestly."

"Honestly? Do you have the time for honesty, because I cannot answer with 'yes' or 'no'."

"Father's funeral starts in four hours, you may say whatever you wish as long as it doesn't last any longer than that. I would suggest continuing the conversation afterward but I doubt if I should be in any frame of mind to receive your words then."

"Very well. May we speak somewhere privately?" He leads me into his parents' bedchamber.

"No one ever comes here anymore, besides myself of course. Are you content to converse here?"

I doubt I should manage to concentrate here, far too many memories of nightmares and waking Caspian in here. He was always very understanding and we would talk things out over a cup of tea that he would brew himself. It was surely the best I will ever taste. But he is gone now and so this room is rather haunting. But if Rilian can concentrate here then I can as well.

"Yes, this is as fine a meeting place as any," Say I.

"Good then. Do tell me your thoughts."

There is a long deafening silence in which Rilian is carefully trying not to make me any more nervous.

"Rilian, why are you opening yourself up for me to hurt you?"

"You cannot possible hurt me any worse than I have hurt you."

"But you are already hurting, I'm sure. You do not need anymore pain in addition to what you're feeling."

"Answer me frankly please, Madam. Do you hate me?"

I can't avoid the question and I must answer honestly. "A little," say I. I am stunned at the truth in these words. I wish it were a falsehood.

"How long?"

"Pardon, Sir?"

"How long have you hated me?"

I must think back. This hatred is not a new thing. But it started out so small and grew so gradually that I can't say exactly where it began. Then I remember a time long past. It was burried in the dark places of my mind but it was still there and it was the reason I first turned my back on Rilian.

"You don't really need to know that."

"No, I suppose not. But I would like to if it's all the same to you, Madam. Please don't mince words, no need to protect my ears from truth."

I looked away as I spoke. "It hadn't been a month since I'd come to live here. I was in bed having a nightmare about finding my father's body in the woods. You don't need to know what he looked like when I found him. Were I not his own daughter I wouldn't have recognized him. I woke up to the sound of screaming. I screamed myself, but not so much because I had been startled. The reason was, when I awoke I found that the nightmare was real and I truly was fatherless.

"I screamed and cried even after I felt the warm embrace in which someone had wrapped me. When I calmed, I recognized your father's voice telling me all would be well and he wouldn't let me go. I looked into his eyes and saw tears running down his gentle face and I asked him what was wrong. He said he'd had a nightmare... about you. We talked a while by the fireplace over a cup of tea. As it turned out, the scream I heard was his while he was having his nightmare. He told me of a place where he'd gone on his voyage to the Utter East, an island where nightmares are real. He said there were things he saw that he never wanted to see again, but nothing so terrifying as a life without you and your mother.

"I believe it was that night we finally realized the depths of each other's pain. We were both trapped in nightmares that we couldn't wake from in this life. It was then that we formed such a close bond. I remember thinking 'Who could put such a kind old man through such heartache?' and every time the blame would fall back on you. I have believed ever since that night that you were the cause of these real life nightmares. And so in blaming you, I suppose I came to hate you in time. It's a thing that has consumed me from within for years." Rilian is silent for a long time. I can't tell you what his facial expression is because I refuse to look him in the eye at the moment.

I hear sympathy and pain in his voice. It breaks as he asks, "Did you ever tell Father?"

"How I felt about you? Never! It would've served only to break his heart further!"

"Did you tell _anyone?"_

"Who could I tell? It's not an acceptable thing to hate royalty."

"It's only right then, that you should tell me exactly how you feel. I should know the full extent of the pain I've caused you. I deserve to feel your pain. You never deserved it in the first place. I may have lost my dear friend, Drinian, I lost my father, I lost the trust of my people and it appears I've lost your friendship. But I brought it all upon myself. You did nothing yet you have suffered in silence this entire time. I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor the forgiveness of Aslan. I don't even deserve to be alive!"

My heart breaks for Rilian. "This, Rilian, is exactly why I cannot hate you! You and I are both living in nightmares, self-inflicted though yours may be. I can't help but feel we need each other. I-"

"I can't replace Father for you. I'm nowhere near what you need."

"I wouldn't ask you to replace Caspian. But I think we should be friends if at all possible, if we wish to survive this ordeal. Man wasn't built to withstand storms alone. That's why Aslan placed me with Caspian... and perhaps that's the reason you and I are together now.

"I do have bitterness towards you. But _I _will have to overcome it. It will destroy me if I don't. I need you if I'm ever going to make it through this, Rilian. We've suffered the same losses. You seem to understand much about my situation and I think perhaps you can help me... and I think I can help you."

"I will help you where I can. I will be a listening ear if ever you need one, but I don't deserve your help or your friendship."

"No one deserves grace, Rilian. Aslan has freely given it to you. Now please, I must follow suit and you must allow me. Let's try to be friends and survive this day together."

"... Very well. Let us be off. The funeral will begin in one hour."

* * *

**Whatcha think?**


	5. Forgiveness and Conspiracy

**Hello! Once again, sorry this has taken so long! Chapter 6 is in the works.  
I still own nothing.  
This is from Adelaide's POV.**

* * *

I slipped away after Caspian's funeral. Rilian is still there with practically everyone in Narnia to offer their deepest sympathies and mourn with him. I couldn't bear to stay. I've spent the last few hours reading a book and trying to focus on anything more pleasant than losing loved ones and whose fault it is that said loved ones are no more. I must forgive Rilian. I know this is all his fault and he knows as well. There's no use holding it against him as if it were a debt he could repay. I have no doubt that he would drain the lifeblood from his own veins and hand it over to me if he thought for a moment it would make all right again. Fact is, all the misfortunes and misdeeds are as unchangeable as the rising and setting of the sun. Hating Rilian will not heal me; it can only cause my wounds to run deeper. It would surely devour me from the inside out.

Why does forgiveness feel like such an injustice? Why does hatred come so easily? I don't think I can forgive Rilian, much less be a friend to him. Yet, I know he is suffering as much, if not more than I. He needs someone. Caspian was faithful enough to come alongside me; should I not be as faithful to his beloved son?

I remember my own father and his silence even after he knew Rilian was getting into trouble. He blamed himself for what we thought to be Rilian's demise. Truth be told, he was partly at fault. I know Caspian blamed him, and yet their friendship was not broken. To my knowledge they never spoke of Rilian again, for it was still a very painful subject, but I could tell by their brotherly love for one another that Caspian had forgiven Father of all wrongdoing. _How did you do it, Caspian? _I reach back in my memory. We talked about this once.

__

__

* * *

"Caspian, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Always, dear."

"Well... umm... about my father. Did... Do you blame him for what happened to Rilian?"

Caspian sighs and I can see he wishes to speak about anything but this. He nods, "The fault was his in part. Yes."

"But Father didn't mean any harm!"

"I know he didn't, Adelaide."

"Then why have you hated him all this time?"

"I never hated him."

_"But you said you blame him."_

_"Yes. But there is a difference between blame and hatred, my child. I forgave your father long ago. It didn't come easily, but it was necessary; not only for our friendship, but for my personal healing as well. We needed each other's companionship, for he lost a dear friend... and I lost my only son._

_"Forgiveness does not mean you blind yourself to another's faults nor deny that they were ever responsible for any wrongdoings. Were that the case there would be no need for forgiveness. When you choose to forgive someone it means that you release them of their debt. You no longer hold their misdeeds against them or expect them to pay you back somehow. If they wish to make it up to you and are capable of such then that is well and wonderful. But if they do not wish to do so or are unable, you choose to accept them still._

_"There is always a choice when someone wrongs you, Adelaide. Remember that. You may choose to forgive or to hate. When you choose forgiveness you choose life and healing. Hatred only kills. Unfortunately, hatred is the easier of the two. Unless you make a conscious decision to love and forgive someone, hate wins by default and it will consume you over time. Though forgiveness can be a painful and dreadfully long process, I assure you there is nothing sweeter or more freeing in the end. Do you understand, my child?"_

_"I think so, Caspian. But if forgiveness is so painful, how can a wounded heart ever achieve it?"_

_"Only by the Love and Strength of Aslan."_

_"I wonder, who did you hate? You speak as a man who has known hatred well."_

_"My uncle, dear. But that is another story for another time. Now it is night and we both need our rest."_

* * *

_Aslan._

I go out onto my balcony and gaze at the night sky.

"Lord Aslan, wherever You are, I need Your help. I know that You possess all Power and Love. I... I need those. I need Your Strength and Love to flow through me so I may show them to Rilian. I have tried to be strong and brave. I have tried to face this life without Caspian and without Father. All my life, I have always claimed to follow You, but I have always relied on myself more than anyone. I cannot forgive Rilian in my own strength. I... I need help but... But I DON'T TRUST YOU!" My own words and feelings are shocking me more and more these days. It seems the more I learn about myself, the harder I find I am to control. Aslan already knows my heart and surely He already knows I have questions and doubts. "Aslan, truth be told, I blame You as much as, if not more than, I blame Rilian. How can I trust You after You allowed all this? I... I'm losing faith, Sir. Caspian had faith in you all these years and I believe it kept him sane. But what good is sanity to a dead man?"

I feel a great Wind and hear a Voice, whether it is audible or a stirring in my heart I cannot say. It may be better described as feeling a Voice. Whatever it is I know that it is the Voice of Aslan. I have never heard Him or seen Him, but Caspian had and he often tried to tell me what it was like. Now I know why he couldn't explain it. Meeting Aslan is the most indescribable and incredible thing one could ever be so blessed to experience. Upon hearing His Voice I can only imagine what His greatness must look like.

"I love you," He says. "You must trust Me even though you cannot see Me. You must trust that all things are filtered through My Love. I will never lay upon you a task too great to bear, for I will bear it with you. I will give you the strength."

After that, the Wind ceases and all is still and silent. I know I have just heard Aslan. By His Strength I will forgive. I see Rilian on his horse arriving at the castle. I really should check on him. I step outside my bedroom door and walk down the halls. I hear a sound coming from the west wing, which is a nearly abandoned place in the castle, mostly used as a storage area. Who, or what, would be there? I step closer and hear faint voices. I ease forward a bit so as to make out what they're saying.

"He is a danger! He could be as deadly as the White Witch! We cannot risk Narnia in this way!"

"He's the crown prince! The only son of Caspian, the greatest king Narnia has known in over a thousand years. You could be hanged on the grounds of treason for even _thinking_ this way!"

"I was loyal to Narnia before he was even born! I will not let Narnia fall into the hands of a witch worshiper!"

"We have no evidence that he is one! He may be telling the truth."

"By the time we know for certain it will be far too late! We must act now or at least stall his coronation until we can know for certain somehow!"

"And just what would he have to do to prove his loyalty to Narnia?"

"I'm unsure. But he cannot take the throne after being in the witch's custody for ten years. It isn't right!"

"The King would turn in his grave if he could hear you now."

"I know. And it pains me. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to his son. But he loved Narnia and I'm sure he would understand my concerns. Something must be done, or Narnia will never be the same. It's likely we would fall into the hands of evil. Are you with me?"

"It all depends on what your intentions for the prince are, I suppose."

I have been too engrossed in the conversation to notice anything else. Not even the minotaur behind me until his strong arms have me in a vice grip and his large hand is stifling my cries for help.

"I found an unwelcome guest," he growls, carrying me into the room where the two men were talking. I look upon the horrified faces of Lord Garrin and Lord Tallian.

"We can't let her live," growls the minotaur, whom I don't recognize.

"Are you mad?" I have never been so thankful for Lord Garrin in my life! "We can't kill her. She was the King's only comfort in the years preceding his death! We would be utter traitors. I simply won't stand for it! Tallian, why have you hired this crazed, bloodthirsty monster?"

"We may need his services. And he's right. We can't let her go unless we have a death wish," says Tallian,

"I will go to my study. I have been working on many serums there. One that I have will either cause her to forget all she's heard or turn her into a dumb frog. It's still very experimental, but I haven't known it to kill any of my test subjects. At any rate, it's better than killing her, I should think," says Lord Garrin.

"How will we force her to drink said serum? As soon as her mouth is released she will undoubtedly scream."

"Let me handle that," growls the minotaur. "My Lady, if you make the smallest sound when once your mouth is uncovered, I will be the death of you and I will take great pleasure in it." I believe him and I nod vigorously.

Lord Garrin leaves and returns with a glass bottle full of some green substance. It's thick, slimy and has a vile smell. "Drink this, Adelaide, my dear. I'm terribly sorry to do this to you." he says with a look of pity in his eyes. The minotaur uncovers my mouth long enough for Lord Garrin to shove the bottle to my lips. I almost choke but manage to swallow.

_Dear Aslan, please! I need to remember what I've heard. I need to warn Rilian. I need to get out of here. I need to live. I need to... I need..._

I fall to the floor and my world fades into blackness.

* * *

**Chapter 5 everyone! Whatcha think?**


	6. The Truth About Grace, Love and Tea

**I'm back with Chapter 6! Did you miss me? It's long btw.  
Rilian's POV but it kicks off with a letter from Caspian and ends with Adelaide's POV.  
Once again, I don't own anything Narnian. Enjoy!**

_"Dear Rilian,_

_It has been five years since I last saw your face or heard the sweet, tender voice of your mother. I miss you both terribly. I have faith I will see the two of you again - you sooner than your mother, I hope. I know you will come back to Narnia someday, but it scares me to think I may not be here when you get back. I keep thinking of all the things I should've done, all I had planned to do with you. I keep thinking of all the times I was too busy for you. I am so sorry, Rilian. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many moments I was looking forward to watching as you grew older. How I love you and wish I could've shown it better. Your mother always told me I did a fine job as a husband, father and king. She said I had managed a perfect balance and found a way to make time for everything. Sometimes I wonder if she was only saying it because she knew I was doing the best I could. Now that the both of you are gone I can't help but wish I had spent more time with you. For I will have Narnia until I draw my last breath, but I was only so blessed as to have sixteen years with you, my son. I wish I'd have been wiser with them._

_And your mother! Oh how I wish I had spent more time with her. I do hope she knew the full extent of my love, though I don't believe it was possible to express such a deep and marvelous thing in one lifetime_. _How I wish we'd have shared more kisses under the sunset and taken more strolls together. Of all the treasures in my castle she was the greatest and dearest to my heart. I remember how you cringed and begged us to stop every time you saw our public displays of affection. I look forward to the day when you will understand such matters of the heart, my son. I hope I will be around to see it. In case I am not I will tell you this: When you find that one Love of your life, treasure her above all else - save Aslan, of course. Always make it known to her that she is loved beyond what any man could say. Do not fail her as I did your mother. I should've been there with her that day when she breathed her last. But I was too busy, yet again. I thought there would be another chance, another day to ride horseback with the both of you. I lost my last chance to say 'I love you.'_

_Please, my dear son, never make that mistake. Always remember that every encounter with your loved ones could be your last. You may not get another chance to say what is on your heart. Always remember what is most important in life. May you be blessed with true Wisdom from Aslan all throughout your life._

_With All My Love,  
Your Father" _

* * *

I read the words of my father by the light of the fireplace in the sitting room over a cup of tea. I cannot fathom him ever having any fears or regrets. He was always so strong and so wise. I certainly can't imagine him feeling as though he wasn't wasn't any good as a father. He's always been there for me in times past. But not now.

I wish he were still here. I'm in dire need of some fatherly advice and I don't think - even with all these letters - that he could've foreseen the problems I now face. I wish he could just tell me what to do. How do I forgive myself after losing my heart to a witch? How do I convince my people that I'm a freed man? And most heavily weighing on my mind, whatever shall I do with a heart that longs for a woman it does not deserve, one who could never accept it in its used and broken state?

There is another question weighing heavier still on my heart, but I am trying my best not to think of it. The answer deeply troubles me. The Witch already gave me the answer in those hours when I was myself while in her custody. Few things she ever said to me were true, but I believe she was right about this.

* * *

_"Aslan please! Have mercy on me! Free me please!" I cry. The Lady who holds me captive here in this dark world enters the room. I fight against my bonds and desperately try to free myself from the silver chair._

_"Aslan! Please! I need You!"_

_She leans in close to my face and speaks in a voice that is both sweet as honey and cold as ice. "He cannot hear you, my prince. You belong to me now."_

_"No! I belong to Aslan! He will save me, for He is far more powerful than you could hope to be!"_

_"You left Narnia, my prince. I may have beckoned you to come but it was _you_ who chose to follow me here." She is right. She was beautiful, deceiving and ever so enticing. She brought with her no chains but I let her sweep me away in a flood of enchantment. It was my own choice that brought me here._

_"Well I _choose _Aslan! Let me go, Witch!"_

_She takes my chin in her hand with a grip stronger than that of any mortal and looks at me with cold black eyes, almost like those of a serpent. Looking into them is like gazing into an abyss of utter evil. "Aslan cannot hear you my prince," she says in a low, seductive voice dripping with evil intent. "He has turned away from you, just as you have turned away from Him. Even if you choose Him, He will refuse you. For you have given yourself entirely to me. Your soul has been forfeited. You are now my property to do with as I please. You are my lover and you will worship me and me alone. Aslan is no longer an option for you, as you've fallen too far and He is disgusted with you."_

_"No... No. Aslan gives grace to those who ask Him. You are a liar and Aslan will destroy you just as he did the White Witch in the days of old!"_

_She slaps my face hard enough to blur my sight for a moment and takes my chin in her vice grip again. "If you have the audacity to call on Aslan at all your only prayer should be that he leaves me to my own work. For if He destroys me, He will certainly destroy you as well. For you are my lover and worshiper and as such you are as guilty of any wrongdoing as I. Or have you forgotten everything we've ever done together, Rilian? You are my lover and my prince, and as such you are a traitor to Narnia and to Aslan."_

_I bow my head and begin to weep as the full weight of my predicament crashes on me._

_"Oh, my prince," her voice takes on a softer, more maternal tone, "I am so sorry for you. I know you wish to go back, but you must understand things can never be the same." She has the audacity to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me. I haven't the strength to fight her anymore. "You must understand that I am all you have now. And I am all you need. I do wish you wouldn't resist me so. You could be so much happier if you would give up your one hour of foolishness."_

_"It is the only time I remember who I am. I can't give it up."_

_She sits on my lap and kisses me again. "Nay, fair prince. It is the only time you remember who you _were_. It will only depress you to remember what you can never have again. I am your future. I am your only hope at a life worth living after you've fallen so far. Stop wishing for the unattainable and let _me_ satisfy you." She kisses my lips and I feel myself slipping back into the enchantment. My hour is almost past. I return her kisses and begin to believe that I have no one else in this world._

* * *

I keep trying to forget those awful days, but even if I leave them behind in my every waking moment they are there waiting for me in the form of nightmares when I lay my head down to sleep. I am a wretch. I will never be free from that title and there is no use troubling myself with wondering if Aslan could ever forgive me. After all I've done it would be foolish to believe He could. Father is in Aslan's country. I won't be allowed there when I pass on, I shouldn't wonder, so the time I saw him today was probably the last time I will see him for all eternity. There is no use longing for what I could never deserve. However, I will rule Narnia as a good man would, though I am not one. I will live by the words Aslan has spoken and by everything my father taught me even though I am not worthy of the crown. I pour myself another cup of tea in hopes to soothe my anxieties.

Adelaide walks in. She doesn't look quite herself.

"Adelaide, what are you doing awake?"

"What time is it?" she asks sleepily.

"About 2:00 in the morning, Love." Love? I shouldn't have let that slip!

"Mmm... Well. That's good to know." She sits on the couch beside me. "What are you doing awake, Rilian?"

"I couldn't sleep. You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"I asked you why you were up. Are you quite alright, Adelaide?"

"Umm... My head hurts and I feel woozy, but I think I'll be fine."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No. I'm no drunkard, Rilian!"

"It was a simple question. Please don't be angry. You just look the part, that's all." I can tell by her expression that I've said the wrong thing. "Should I get a doctor for you?"

"No. All's well. What are you reading?"

"Letters from Father."

"May I read with you?"

"Yes, you may. I just finished this one." I give her the letter in my hand and pick up the letters I'd spread out over the table. I offer her tea, but she refuses and we read together for at least an hour.

"I miss him dreadfully," Adelaide says.

"As do I."

"What do you miss most about him?"

I must ponder a moment. There are so many things. I take another sip of tea "His hugs." I finally decide. "There was a certain amount of security that I always found in those bear hugs of his, which can't be found anywhere else. I always felt safe and like I knew he loved me and wouldn't let anything harm me. What do you miss most?"

"His faith in Aslan. It was undoubtedly the strongest faith I've ever seen. But I suppose that lives on in both of us," she says thoughtfully. I look down feeling ashamed.

"Rilian? You do still have faith in Aslan, right?"

"I..." I can't lie. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's sort of a yes or no thing."

I pour myself more tea and take quite a few sips in hopes to stall. I have no idea how to answer her. "Yes, you're right. Well... Aslan sees everything done in this world. He knows all about me and the wrong I've done. You know the pain I've caused yourself and my father and anyone else who worried over me. I know everything I did with that witch. Neither of us knows the full extent of my sin and still we know I'm a wretch. We're flawed humans and we can see it. Well, think of Aslan. He knows the depths of my treachery. He is flawless and therefore has every right to look down on those who aren't - especially me. I'd be a fool to think I could receive His forgiveness. So do I believe in Aslan? Yes. Do I love Aslan? Yes. Do I believe Aslan could love someone like me? Absolutely not."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well of course, Rilian. If you look at it that way you're doomed. We all are. But you're forgetting grace. If we all got what we deserved no one would ever be accepted by Aslan. He loves us though, and He gives us grace. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Aslan's love is so good and so perfect that you can't earn it.

"Think of the crown, Rilian. In a few days it will be placed on your head and you will rule Narnia. What have you done to deserve that?"

"Nothing."

"Then why will you be crowned?"

"Because I am next in line for the throne."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Just answer."

"Because I am the son of King Caspian X, because he and Mother fell in love and married. Now here I am."

"Exactly! Because of who you are; not what you've done. Because you are the son of the King. Because his blood flows through you, that's why you're the crown prince. It's the same with grace and being forgiven. It's something you _are,_ not what you've _done._You are Aslan's child. He will never turn His back on you. You're truly sorry and He knows that. He won't turn you away if you come to Him. Think of your father, all these letters we've been reading. He loved you so dearly and he never gave up on you. Don't you see? Aslan used Caspian's love for you to paint a small picture of how He loves you. You cannot change His love for you because it is based on who He is and who you are. You can't be good enough to make Him love you more and you can't be horrid enough to make Him love you less, for He is unchanging. I'm sure you hurt his heart when you turned away, just as you did your father's. But I know He forgives and His love for us is greater than all our faults."

_You may not get another chance to say what is on your heart._

"Thank you, Adelaide... For everything," I say, standing to my feet. "You have been a true and dear friend to me and I love you for it. I will think about what you've said." I try to say this in the most casual tone as possible, while drinking more tea. I am so dreadfully tired. I haven't slept much since my return. Nothing's been able to relax me, but at this moment I feel as though I could fall asleep while I stand. Maybe I will be able to rest tonight after all.

"I hope I can be of help to you, Rilian. I think there was something I meant to tell you but I can't remember what it was."

* * *

Rilian falls to the floor and his teacup shatters. Suddenly I remember everything I meant to tell him. He's been poisoned! I fall to my hands and knees and shake him. "Rilian! Please! Say something!"

"Ahluhyoo"

"Rilian! Help! Someone! Help!"

"I LOVE YOU."

"Rilian, it's going to be fine, dear. You're just a bit delirious, that's all. I'll get help." I get up and whirl around. I run towards the nearest doctor's room and someone grabs me. Lord Tallian. I begin to scream, but feel a terrible blow to my head and lose all consciousness.

* * *

**Chapter 6 everyone! What do you think? Do tell!**


	7. Taurinian

**I'm back again! This is from the Pov of Taurinian the Minotaur, though it does switch at the end. Please let me know what you think... Unless of course you hate it.  
I don't own it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hate humans. I always have and I always will. My father hated them, as did my grandfather and so on for the past several generations. The only reason I've teamed with them now is to rid Narnia of these human rulers. I don't care if the boy has Star blood in him as well, he's much too human for my liking. I didn't like his father and I don't approve of him either.

I've knocked the girl unconscious and the Prince lay in a deep sleep brought on by a strong sedative. I think we should've just killed him and asked questions later, but I haven't voiced that opinion much. I want these lords to believe I am loyal to the crown. They will surely have me imprisoned if they learn the truth. I've only been asked to help because I am a bounty hunter. I bring in the worst of criminals and, unless otherwise is specifically requested, I kill them first. These conspiring lords of Narnia believe that _if _Rilian is an evil sorcerer I will be able to... subdue him, especially with the aid of Lord Garrin's serums. I wouldn't trust the concoctions if the lords didn't so desperately need me for their purposes. I listen as they work out the details of their plan here in the abandoned west wing of the castle.

"Tallian, we should abort this mission. I don't like it," Garrin whines.

"As a lover of Narnia I must insist we press on. It's only a test. If we see fit we'll steal them back."

"They're human beings not trinkets! We can't just sell them! He's _royalty_! This isn't something we can undo. We'll be killed for this!"

"We can't fall back now. I've already made plans with their new master. He's expecting them within the week."

"This is dreadful! Simply dreadful! Tell me you at least found a man who is relatively kind to his slaves."

"A kind man wouldn't suit our purposes. The intention is to see how he reacts under pressure! It's a test of his character! Will he use sorcery? Will he use brute strength and kill his master? We must know. When we've seen enough Taurinian will get them back to Narnia."

"Must we take the girl?"

"She knows too much. We can't risk her remembering anything and spreading it all over Cair Paravel. We may have to kill her if she shows any sign of remembrance."

_I second that._

"It isn't right!"

"It's a necessary evil. Taurinian?"

"Yes, Lord Tallian," I answer.

"Can we trust you to be honest? If he commits some great sin you will kill him. And if she remembers anything kill her, but not unless. If all is right with him in four months, take the reverse serum and return them both to Narnia, where Rilian will take his place as king. All will be well then."

_Me? Honest? With Humans? What fools! _"You have my word, Sir." I have no intentions of returning the Prince. A minotaur belongs on the throne. It won't be hard at all to ensure Rilian has some sort of dreadful accident while in slavery.

"Good. Lord Garrin, do be sensible about this. We have no alternative."

"I don't see how selling the Crown Prince as a slave in Calormen of all places is at all sensible."

"As long as he has the good sense not to tell anyone who he is, Narnia should be fine. It's safer than having a crazed sorcerer as our ruler. I'm sorry you can't see it, but at least do be reasonable enough to keep quiet about it!"

"I most certainly will! I have no wish for anyone to think me a traitor!"

"Good."

"How are we going to smuggle them across the border? Even if good fortune doesn't permit a single soul to recognize Prince Rilian, _everyone_ knows King Caspian did away with the slave trade nearly seventy years ago!"

"Yes well, he had no control over the happenings in Calormen. As far as the Calormenes know, I am a simple, wealthy man and these two owe me a debt they could not pay. So I'm selling them for that amount. As far as any Narnians know, we're transporting a very heavy crate which is very fragile. For it will contain the girl, the Prince and the minotaur, along with the vials to wake the prisoners and the concoction Taurinian must drink in order to take on the desired form. All we have to do is give the girl the same sedative we gave the Prince and they will be as the dead for the duration of the journey.

"Once we arrive in Calormen, Taurninian shall give them your reverse serum from inside the crate and they will be like new and ready to sell. I've convinced a man to buy them both. Though I've never owned slaves, I imagine it's better to buy them male and female and lock them in a room together. Two people trapped in a hopeless situation are bound to gravitate toward each other. That being the case, one would assume slave children are almost guaranteed. It takes time but it will save money on future slaves. He thought it was a splendid idea, for he has seven sons and therefore must be concerned with saving money."

"You're sending them to a house with seven children, _and_ a harsh master! How do you expect them to survive?"

"Not children. He has two twenty-year-olds, one eighteen-year-old, three seventeen-year-olds and one fifteen-year-old. Many multiple births. They are all as mean as their father, I hear. I expect them to survive because I expect Rilian to show himself for the powerful villain he is. I really don't care if he kills that evil man and his sons in the process."

"If I may interrupt your lovely conversation, gentlemen," I cut in. "When am I to take this serum and what will it do to me?"

"You will take it when we reach Calormen," says Garrin. "It will change your form into that of a dumb rat, but you will still think and speak as yourself." He holds up what looks like a small collar with very small containers attached to it. "When the Prince has proven his character and you are ready to bring them back to Narnia you will drink from one of the purple vials and return to normal. Should you need to be a rodant again drink a red one. You will carry this around your neck at all times."

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Safe indeed."

"Very well." The Prince starts mumbling like a drunk. I can't make out what he's saying nor do I care to. I could pick out words here and there if I tried.

"Azlin bleaz... E'm zo zorr... E'm zorreee... Vergih-me... pleas..."

"What is he talking about?" asks Lord Garrin.

"It doesn't matter! Shut him up before someone hears!" Tallian snaps.

"I can't give him anymore-"

"DO IT NOW!" A change has come over Lord Tallian. He had been strong and certain. I think seeing his plans become reality, what with the Prince laying semi-conscious on the floor, has scared the man spitless. He is no longer collected, but more rash than anything. His being frightened has put an even stronger fear in Lord Garrin's heart. These are the worst kinds of humans. Not just evil, but evil cowards!

Lord Garrin rushes to Rilian's side and opens his mouth. He pulls out a vial with the sedative in it. "All of it?" he asks Lord Tallian.

"Yes, all of it! And keep your voice down! We can't risk the Prince learning our identities! We need him as close to dead as you can get him without actually killing him. If he remembers any of this we're dead men."

"But-"

"Do it!" At Tallian's words Garrin proceeds to empty the vial into the Prince's mouth. Rilian coughs and gags despite Garrin's attempts to help the sedative go down the right way. Finally his coughing subsides and we give the girl a sedative to keep her quiet. Then we go the the wagon awaiting us: Tallian, carrying the girl while I carry the Prince and Garrin, his many vials. When we load the bodies onto the wagon Garrin insists on checking their vital signs. Upon inspection of the Prince his face turns as pale as wool.

"He's dead."

* * *

"Rilian." I hear the sweetest voice call my name. "Dear Rilian, arise."

I stand up and take in my surroundings. This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Trees and grass and everying! All so alive and colorful! I wish I could live here forever. Where is that voice coming from? Suddenly I see a Great Lion before me. Aslan. He is so Beautiful and Terrible and Magnificent that I couldn't describe Him even if I had a thousand years to do so. I have nothing say for myself. What can I say in His Presence? I do the only thing I can: fall to my face and tremble in silence, wonder and complete terror. I can't even bring myself to beg for mercy. I feel that if this Great Lion is the death of me here and now, it would be a better thing than living a million years in Narnia. For He is so Great that I would be honored if he chose to come that close to me.

"Rilian, arise!"

I stand and look upon His Glorious face. "Master, I am so sorry! I am sorry for all I did with-"

"You said that already, My child," He smiles. "You need only to say it once."

"But the Witch and I - I don't deserve-"

"What witch?"

"The Enchantress I fell in love with. The one I lived with for ten years! The one-"

"I remember her not, My dear child."

"I was under enchantment. Do you remember that?" Surely Aslan is not clueless.

Aslan shakes his head. "My son, all I remember is your cry for mercy and forgiveness. I remember your tears and agony over your past sins. I remember watching you as you lay in bed weeping because you thought I would always remember them and hold them against you. So I brought you here, away from all the cares of your world so you could be surrounded by My love and feel it for once, in it's purity and entirety." He comes close and kisses my face with the wild kisses of a Lion. I wrap my arms as far around His great neck as they will go and weep.

"Thank You, Aslan! Thank You! I Love You."

"I Love you too, My son. You must never forget that."

"How could I forget? I am here with You."

"You must go back to Narnia, My son. Your journey there is not over. This is your chance to rest before you are once again tested."

"How do you mean tested?"

"I have forgiven you for any and all wrongdoings. Everything Adelaide spoke about Me is true for I am the One who gave her the words to speak. With mortals it is another matter. They do not forgive and trust as I do. You must prove yourself to them. I will not erase the consequences of your actions. Living life without consequences to your actions is like going to school without books and expecting to learn. Life is meant to teach you things and you must listen to what it has to say. For I use it to teach most valuable lessons. In a moment I will send you back, but I shall be with you all along the way. You must trust Me. It will not always be the heartache you will see in front of you. Beyond it there is joy, and if you look for Me even in the pain you will face, you will find Me."

"Yes, Aslan."

"But before you go, two someones have made a request that I will honor now."

"Pardon?" Aslan motions for me to turn and upon turning I understand.

"My baby!" shouts my mother with glee. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my face. How I missed her kisses! And Father! Mother and I are embraced in one of his bear hugs. They both look so much younger than they were when I last saw them, but there is something about the look in their eyes that tells me they are older and wiser than when last we met.

"My boy!"

"Mother! Father! I love you so much!" I laugh through tears. Tears of joy they are.

"We love you, baby," says mother while planting another kiss on my forehead.

"And remember, no matter what you face we are always cheering for you. You must trust Aslan in all things."

"I shall, Father." I look back at Aslan. It is already time to go back. "I will see you when I return," I say to my parents, and after a long (but not tearful for I believe it is impossible to weep tears of sadness for all the Joy there) goodbye I find myself on a wagon in motion looking into the eyes of Lord Garrin. He holds a vial in his hand and I have a horrid taste in my mouth.

"He's awake! Get me the green one and the sedative!" I can't force myself to comprehend the meaning of his words. I was just dead and it will take some time for my head to clear. I see Adelaide with a large bruise on her head and start to demand an explanation, but before I can will my words to come out of hiding, there is a concoction being forced down my throat. I yell in protest and almost strangle myself. I note that Adelaide didn't flinch. I wonder what they've done to her, but wonder is all I have time to do before I fall asleep again.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Please keep on or I'll cry, but not really! :D**


	8. Sold!

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Starts with a letter from Caspian. Rilian's POV. I still own nothing Narnian.**

* * *

_"My Dear Rilian,_

_I need to tell you what is on my heart. It's nothing I haven't said before, but I don't think I even realized the truth in the words as I spoke them. I likely still don't grasp the full depth of their meaning. All I can tell you is: 'Trust Aslan'._

_I know you've heard that many times coming up, but I can't stress it enough. I have lived seven years in this awful nightmare without you and your mother. _Seven years_. I was certain I'd never make it this long. _

_I was recently stricken with a terrible illness. I was so sickly I could not even write to you. Everyone thought I was going to die. My illness put me in a light coma. I could still hear everything, but I couldn't respond. I could hear Adelaide by my bedside every night praying that I would survive. I know it was her faith that kept me alive and woke me just in time. For when I regained consciousness I was informed that Calormen was planning to attack Narnia within a few days, while I was too ill and feeble to do anything about it. When I was yet in the coma I'd had a vision from Aslan. I saw Narnia and Calormen in battle and I saw Narnia carry out the most well planned and magnificent battle strategy I had ever seen. I was too ill to accompany my troops to battle, but I instructed them to use the strategy given to me in my vision. Calormen was defeated and all of our men returned safely._

_That is just one example of Aslan's faithfulness to His people, my son. He loves us and He will never forsake us. That is why we must never forsake Him. He is our Shelter and our Hope. It is our faith in Him that will carry us through great trials._

_I hope to see you again soon, my sweet Rilian. Then we can rejoice in the blessings of Aslan together._

_With all my love,_

_Your Father"_

* * *

I awake in a dark place - a crate? I can see sunlight attempting to make its way in between the wooden planks. There's shattered glass and some odd liquid on the crate's floor. Why am I here? My eyes shift in the corner and I see Adelaide lying there. She's waking up. Whatever has happened to us and where are we? I hear voices outside the crate. I stand and try to peer through the crack to see where they're coming from. I see a Calormene man and another man with his back to the crate, he is dressed in fine Narnian clothes. If I had to guess I would say we're on the shore of Calormen.

"Yes, I had to have them sedated in order to get them here. We're not exactly friends so I didn't expect them to go willingly, and as you know, this is not an acceptable practice in Narnia. We've had to keep this whole thing under wraps, and I couldn't have them crying and screaming the whole way," says the Narnian. He sounds as if he has a bad cold.

"Well then, let's have a look at them."

"Actually, I'd rather not be here when you bring them out. I don't know what they'll do to _me_. _You_ shouldn't have any problems with them, but _we_ used to be friends and so by selling them to you I have betrayed them in the most horrible of ways, you understand. I imagine they shall be furious with me and I do not wish to fight them. They really are good people. I just want my money back and this is the only way I can get it."

"Very well," says the second voice skeptically. "How do I know you're not playing a trick on me? How do I know these slaves are any good? I can't just trust your word and give you the money. You'll leave with it and I won't have anything."

"I will be in town for four months. I'll be staying at the nearest inn. If you have trouble with them, I suppose I will have to take them back and I will give you your money."

"No. I have no assurance you won't leave after I pay you even though you say you'll be in town. I will give you the money after I see that they are worth it."

"Fine then! Do as you wish. No matter. I'm sure they'll be excellent slaves, and I do expect to see my money within the week."

"You will if they're worth it. You have my word."

Adelaide stands beside me and takes my hand in her own trembling hand. "Rilian, What's going on? Where are we?" she whispers in my ear.

I am unsure how to break the news to her. "I think we're in Calormen."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know. It would seem we're being sold."

"Sold? It can't be! The slave trade is illegal in Narnia!"

"Shh-shh, keep your voice down. It would seem we've been smuggled here. Do try to stay calm. We'll think of something. Don't worry."

Adelaide falls to her knees and weeps as quietly as possible. I get on my knees and wrap my arms around her in an attempt to be of comfort.

The crate opens and I see eight men, all of whom have whips in their hands.

"Good evening, slaves!" Says the oldest of the eight. "Let us begin the journey to your new home." Adelaide looks up only long enough to see the whips and then returns to her weeping, this time it's a bitter and uncontrolled thing.

"It's going to be fine, dear. Don't worry," I say standing. I take her hand and gently pull her up.

"No it won't! They'll kill us!"

"No they won't. If they just bought us and killed us that would be a waste of valuable money, I'm sure they don't want that, right gentlemen?"

"Yes. We won't kill you unless you prove to be unworthy of life. If you're no good as slaves I'm sure you'll at least be fit to sacrifice to Tash the Irresistible."

Those were not exactly the words of comfort I was hoping for. Adelaide buried her face in my chest in hopes of stiffling her awful cries.

"Adelaide, it's fine. As long as we prove ourselves worthy and do as they tell us we'll be spared."

"That's all the time we have for comfort. Let us be on our way. First we must bind you both.

As it is either bonds or flogging, we choose to be bound without much of a fuss. Adelaide manages to calm herself. All the while, I am searching my mind for ways to get free. I don't much like the idea of being a slave, though I was one once. What I loathe most of all is the thought of poor Adelaide as a slave. I must think of something for her sake.

Once I get a better look at our new masters I can see that the man who's been speaking to us appears to be middle-aged. I believe he must be the father of the other seven men. They lead us to a good sized, middle class house which is their place of dwelling.

"Arnash," the older man says to his youngest son, "show the slaves to their quarters. Arikaan and Dyraan, show them their duties and oversee them in the morning. If the smallest thing goes wrong, give them forty lashes.

Arnash leads us to a place that looks even more ghastly than the castle dungeon.

"I'm terribly sorry," he says. "I do wish Father would take better care of his slaves. You may be lower class, but people are people just the same. I'll do what I can to make your stay a little more comfortable, but you mustn't tell Father. I'd surely be flogged for being too soft."

"Thank you, kind sir." I say to the boy.

Once inside the cell we are locked in darkness. There's one small, barred window in the door which is our only source of light. This is perfectly dreadful, though not as bad as living under the control of the Witch.

"Rilian," says Adelaide from the corner she's huddled in, "what shall we do?"

"I don't know yet," I say sitting beside her. "I _will_ think of something and I _will_ get you out. That's a promise, my dear."

"What if they kill you before you think of something?"

"We won't worry about that now. Remember what Father always used to say?"

"Trust Aslan."

"Yes, and that is what we shall do. I believe He has a reason for letting this happen, just as with all things. We will be fine in the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I lived in bondage for ten years. I thought I'd never be free again. I thought that Aslan had abandoned me. He never leaves us, Adelaide. No matter what happens, we have nothing to fear."

"I do believe. I wish I could be rid of my unbelief though."

"Adelaide, you are the strongest and bravest woman I know. If anyone can make it through this, you can. You love Aslan with all your heart. I know He will give you the strength to endure whatever is to come. And I will be here with you. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you, Rilian. I - I'm sorry I hated you for so long. You really are the truest friend a girl could have."

I certainly wasn't expecting those words from Adelaide.

"It's my pleasure to be a friend to you, Adelaide." I do wish we could be more.

"I suppose we'd better rest. We probably have a full day tomorrow and I don't want to mess anything up due to lack of sleep. Forty lashes with _those_ whips may be deadly. You would think they'd have us separated. Males and females are always kept separate in the castle dungeon."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes but we don't want more people in the dungeon. I suppose these men want more slaves and this is likely the cheapest way to get them."

"You mean they expect us to-"

"Yes, that's likely the case."

"We're not dumb animals! They can't just lock us in a room together and expect us to multiply!"

"They can and they have. We won't be meeting those expectations though. Don't worry."

"I should think not. Good night, Rilian."

"Good night, Addy."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	9. Choices

**I own nothing. Don't sue me please. This is Adelaide's POV then it switches to Rilian :)**

* * *

Rilian and I have been assigned our duties. I am to keep house and he is to work in the fields and tend the cattle. Arikaan is teaching me all I'll need to do. Overall, it's nothing I haven't helped the castle maids with at some point of my own free will. I do wonder what they're putting Rilian through. I imagine he's learning all this for the first time. My job is long and tedious but I'm sure I can do it flawlessly. Rilian was right. I have nothing to fear. There is absolutely no danger of my messing up and getting flogged.

At the end of the workday I am proven wrong. Arikaan has been gazing at me intently all day but I just assumed he was only making sure I did everything just so. I had been so focused on my work that I hadn't noticed that hungry, longing look in his eyes.

"What is your name, slave?" he asks. I almost answer truthfully, but then I wonder what would happen if they somehow linked me to Caspian. Should that happen, they may learn Rilian's identity and kill him so Calormen could invade Narnia. I decide to think of another truth to tell.

"My master, I am a humble slave and that is all. Who I was is irrelevant to the life in which I now live. All that matters is who you say I am, for you are the master and I am the slave." Perhaps that was a bit too much, but I need to stay out of trouble.

"You are very wise and very lovely, my dear." I notice the look in his eye and the tone of his voice and begin to feel afraid. "Because I am your master and you are whatever I call you, I will say you are _mine_ and on this night, you will join me in my bedchamber." He comes close and kisses my lips.

After Caspian took me in as his own daughter, we found ourselves having many a conversation that fathers and daughters normally have. Caspian never had any daughters of his own, so as far as he was concerned, I was his little princess and he was very protective of me. I still remember several of the talks we had; some of which were about boys or men and what to do if they started behaving much like Arikaan is now. I was told to slap them, tell them 'No', and run to Caspian and explain the situation.

Of course here, in the heat of the moment, all I can think to do is the first thing and nothing beyond it. This kind of thing didn't occur much at the castle, for Caspian did not appoint wicked men to work so closely among himself and his family. In the rare times such a thing ever did happen, I told him immediately and I never saw or heard from the perpetrator again. Whether Caspian had them executed or exiled or simply dismissed I do not know. All I know is that he had a way of making hateful people disappear.

In this case, however, I am not the Princess and Caspian is not here. I slap my slave master anyway.

"Get away from me, you vile tramp!" I yell.

"No one - especially not a slave like you - makes a mockery of me! I'll beat you so brutally you will never refuse me again!" Fear strikes my heart as I realize what is about to happen - and I can do nothing to prevent it. My freedom is gone.

At some point Rilian had entered the room and presently he interrupts Arikaan's plans.

"Please, Sir! Spare the girl! She doesn't know any better! She's never been a slave! Please! Just let her go with only a warning this time!"

"How will she learn unless she experiences punishment? I must be sure this doesn't happen again!"

"Sir, if you will, flog me in her place. Make her watch. She will see my suffering and understand the consequences of her actions. Just this once! Please, spare her!" Rilian has never been a beggar. He usually has too much dignity for such. Yet here he is, pleading on my behalf.

"You do realize all your punishment would entail, slave? For her disrespect she will receive forty lashes. And for your interference with her punishment you will receive forty as well. If you take on her punishment you will receive eighty lashes. And I'm sure you know that one hundred lashes are lethal. You would need great strength to endure all eighty and then resume your duties in the morning."

"Aslan is my strength. I will endure."

"Very well then."

"Rilian, no," I say. "This isn't your battle."

"It is now."

* * *

_One... Two... Three... Three down seventy-seven to go._

I try not to scream as the whip strikes my back.

_Seven..._

It isn't easy, and I can't stop a few cries from escaping my lips. Adelaide is being forced to watch. It is for her benefit that I must keep silent. I mustn't suffer her ears to hear my agonizing yelps. Adelaide is yelling. She's crying for mercy on my behalf.

"I'm sorry!" she cries. "I'll never do it again! Please stop! Please don't hurt him anymore!" _Dear Adelaide, it isn't your fault. You did the right thing._

_Ten..._

Arikaan stops beating me for a moment. "Shut up, woman! You made me lose count! I'll have to start over." I can hear a smile in his voice.

_One... Two... Three..._

_Aslan, help!_

* * *

Night has fallen. Adelaide and I have retreated to our prison and I now lay on my belly and try not to think of how my back stings, though sting is not a strong enough word.

"I'm sorry, Rilian," she says in a tone heavy with regret.

"You did nothing wrong. In all honesty, he deserves far more than one slap in the face."

"Are - are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, dear."

"I wish there was something I could do."

The cell door opens and Arnash walks in.

"I'm not supposed to do this, so please don't say anything." He hands Adelaide a bottle and some clean pieces of cloth. "This should clean his wounds and ease the pain a small bit. It's the best I can do without being conspicuous."

"Thank you kindly, Arnash," say I.

"May Aslan bless you." I believe Adelaide must've said this without thinking, for she of all people knows that most Calormenes hate Aslan.

"Do you really believe in Aslan?" he asks. It isn't in the mocking tone one would expect, rather, 'twas the inquiry of an eager soul.

"With all my heart," she answers.

"What has He ever done for you?"

"Well, He's kept me alive and sane all this time. And," here she pauses as if choosing her words carefully, "once, I knew a boy and we were good friends. He was lost for a long time. My friends and I thought he was dead or else he had decided he was no longer a friend of ours. In due time, Aslan brought him back to me safe and unharmed. I discovered that instead of growing to be my enemy, he has actually grown to be a dear friend, and quite possibly the finest man I know."

"You believe in Aslan even though you are Calormene?"

"Yes. He wants everyone to come to him no matter their race or religion or social status. We were all made by Him for His good pleasure and He loves us all."

"Do - do you think he would accept me? I've never really been accepted by anyone. Aslan seems like He'd be far more loving than my family, or Tash for that matter. I never believed he was a god. I think your Aslan is God."

"Indeed," say I. "And I know for a fact that He will accept you and love you, for He chose to love and accept me in the sad state I was in. His love is better than anything you could ever know."

"Arnash!" we hear the master's voice calling.

"I'm coming, Father," he yells. "I do believe in Him. My family will surely disown me when they find out." With that he is gone and Adelaide sets to work mending my wounds.

"Adelaide, did you mean what you said about your lost friend?

"Every word. You amaze me, Rilian. Thank you for the kindness you've shown to me, especially today."

"You're more than welcome. I love you," I say in all honesty and vulnerability.

"Do you mean it, Rilian?"

"With all my heart."

After that she is silent and I have no idea how to interpret the meaning of the deafening stillness.

* * *

**Please review... like seriously please :) Pretty please. I love them.**


	10. Arnash

**Chapter 10. Rilian's POV but then Arnash's. I own nothing!**

* * *

The day has gone by with nowhere near as much trouble as there was yesterday. I believe Arikaan's pride as been damaged too much to make any more advances toward Adelaide, but I still don't trust him. Night is falling and I am still at work in the field. Adelaide has already finished her work and is back in the cell. Arnash is overseeing me today and we've spoken pleasantly about things he cannot discuss with his family, such as his new-found faith.

"May I ask you a question?" He says.

"Yes, you may ask me whatever you like."

"What is your name? Who were you before you were enslaved?"

"That's two."

"Oh, sorry," the lad smirks. "Just answer the second one then."

There is something about this boy that makes me trust him. Adelaide seems to trust him as well. I feel safe enough to reveal my identity to him.

"Do not laugh when I tell you."

"Oh, I won't. I'd just like to know."

"You mustn't say a word to anyone. Do I have your word?"

"Yes." I see honesty in his face.

"I am Prince Rilian of Narnia."

His eyes widen. "The one the King was searching for all those years?"

"The same."

"You're the friend the girl was talking about aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Where were you all those years? If you don't mind my asking."

"That's a rather long story. Do you feel like listening?"

"Absolutely."

"Ten years ago my mother was killed by a serpent. She and I were out riding with a few close friends. Father was home trying to get all his work done and out of the way so he could spend time with mother that evening, for it was her birthday. Mother grew tired, I believe she and Father were up late the night before, I'd heard them talking and laughing up until I fell asleep.

"The lords and ladies and I all left her and in order to let her rest. I... I heard her scream pierce tranquility of the day." I try desperately to hold back tears. I can handle physical pain quite well, which is in part why I'm still able to work in the fields after the beating I received yesterday - that and Aslan's Grace. However, the pain these memories bring on is another matter entirely, though I suppose both kinds are endurable by the strength of Aslan.

"We all rushed to her side and I knew she was dying," I continue. "I loved her so... so dearly. I had always been her strong and brave prince, yet there was nothing I could do to save her, for I saw the bite on her hand.

"I looked up and saw the loathsome culprit. 'Twas a snake as green as poison. I rushed after it and tried to kill it but it escaped. I went back to Mother's side and she was trying to say something I couldn't make out. Looking back, I think she was trying to warn me not to go after the snake. Mother died then and there before Father could even see her one last time.

"Father became so grief-stricken I thought he might kill himself, though he assured me he wouldn't. He did not want the sympathy of the kingdom, for as he was the king it was his duty to handle the troubles of his people and not the other way around. This led to his own silent agony which he tried not to let anyone see. But I saw it. He was no longer the brave, strong king and father I had known all my life. As far as I was concerned the serpent had taken not only my mother from me but my father as well, for I knew he would never be the same. I became obsessed with revenge. I think that hatred was what made me more susceptible to the Witch."

"What Witch?

"I'll get to that. I rode out every day searching for the beast that killed my mother. The thought that it still lived tormented me day and night. I lost much sleep over it. Eventually, I found the beast, or rather, the beast found me. It wasn't the serpent I had been seeking, for the serpent was really an evil enchantress. I did not recognize her as the snake she was. She appeared to me as a beautiful and seductive refuge from the pain. Rather than asking Aslan to mend my broken heart, I turned to her and I fell under her power.

"I was her slave for ten years. There was only one hour every night when I remembered who I truly was. For that hour she would have me bound to an enchanted chair that was designed to keep me under the spell and make me forget everything again.

"It was during those years Adelaide's father, my dear friend, went searching for me."

"Who is Adelaide?"

"My traveling companion," I motion toward the house and continue my story.

"In his search his life was stolen from him and Adelaide came to live with my father, King Caspian X.

"Aslan saw fit to rescue me, by His Great Mercy. That is what I meant when I told you He would accept anyone, for He accepted me. I am forgiven of every sin I committed while in the custody of the Witch.

"He sent rescuers from beyond this world, if that makes any sense, along with a Narnian Marshwiggle. The Witch tried to use her enchantment on all of us. It took everyone to overcome her by the power of Aslan. I was certainly immersed too deep in her spell to free myself. In the end, we defeated her and I returned to my home."

"How did you get here?" he asks with great interest.

"That I can't tell you. I remember drinking tea and talking to Adelaide, then I remember going to Aslan's Country where Aslan Himself, Mother and Father were waiting for me. They warned me of trials to come and encouraged my heart, then I was sent back here. When I awoke, I was being sold. Someone must've sedated me and sold me, perhaps they accidentally killed me. But I am alive now. Alive and very confused. But I'm certain Aslan has a reason for all things."

"That's amazing! Do you think maybe I could help you, somehow?"

"If you wish to help and find a way to do so, I welcome it."

"We could take two horses! You and Adelaide on one and I on another. We'll get back to Narnia. I can't stay here with my family, not now that I can see the truth about Aslan."

"I see your point. We haven't enough money for a journey though."

"We can borrow some from Father. You're the Prince; you can repay him later! I'll go ready my horses and we'll be off tonight!"

Before I can object he is running toward the stables. I hear a scream pierce the night. Arnash's scream. I run toward the sound with my sickle in hand. I see a minotaur with Arnash in his grip. He is armed with a knife, while Arnash is utterly defenseless. I rush upon the minotaur and stab him repeatedly. I haven't time to question his presence here in Calormen. He drops the boy and turns on me. We fight for a while, but I fend him off a little too easily for my comfort. Surely it was planned.

He retreats, leaving his knife and one unconscious Arnash behind. I am bleeding but not too much. My concern is for the boy. I must tell his father what has happened. I am aware of what this looks like and that I will probably be killed for it in the end. I need get Adelaide to safety somehow. I take Arnash's keys, drop the knife and run for the house.

I go to the dungeon and unlock the door. "Adelaide! You must run to the stables and take a horse! Get far away from here as quickly as possible. I can't tell you where to go or by what means you will survive but it will be better for you there than here. Aslan will provide. You must trust Him!"

"What's going on? Where will you be in all this?"

"Dead most likely. I haven't time to explain. Go, love!"

"But I can't-"

"Now!" She heeds my warning and hurries away. How I hate to see her go for what is likely the last time. I hate that her last memory of me will be my frantic yelling at her.

I rush to the bedchambers of my master. "Master! Wake up! Arnash has was attacked! Wake up!" I shout, only briefly thinking of how I should've wiped the minotaurs blood from my hands before waking him.

He bolts out of bed and I feel sorry for him. He was widowed like my own father and now he may lose a son.

"What did you do to my son, you snake?" he shouts. He grabs me by the arm and I show him where Arnash lay on the ground."

"Father!" comes Arikaan's voice. "Father! The girl's escaped!"

Upon hearing this, the master punches my face and strikes me repeatedly before taking the boy to a doctor. He orders his six remaining sons to stay home and torture me until there's nothing left to torture. I am beaten by fists and flogged for several hours. I fight back as much as possible so as to keep them all distracted while Adelaide flees toward her freedom. It's too much to bear. My body hits the ground and I can't force myself upright again.

* * *

I awake in the bed of an infirmary. Father is at my side.

"My son, are you feeling well? I assure you, the Narnian is being repaid for the evil he has done to you!"

That statement rids me of all weariness. Clarity and terror strike my mind at once.

"Father! Where is he? You can't harm him! He saved me!"

"Whoa boy, calm down. What is this of which you speak?"

"There was this beast! It looked like a bull-man! It was terrible!"

"A Narnian minotaur by the sound of it."

"But that isn't the point, Father! The Prin - slave rescued me!

"Come again?"

"The slave saved my life."

"No. What were you about to say?"

"I may have been about to say anything. I was just attacked by a monster! But I know what I meant to say: you must go back and stop whatever torment you're putting that brave man through. Surely you can see he is worthy of fair treatment."

"My son, I am afraid it is you who do not see clearly. If the slave is Narnian and the beast is Narnian we can assume that this is all the doing of the Narnians. You must see that he wanted it to appear as though he was worthy of freedom. He wanted you to believe he was the hero in this, when in fact he was the one who hired the beast, more than likely. I should've never trusted any Narnians in the first place."

I know Father is wrong. These are good people we're dealing with. "Father, if that is the case then why did the beast attack him?"

"To make it more believable, son. Why does his fate concern you so? He's only a slave."

"He and the girl were kind to me! They were the only true friends I've known since Mother died." Suddenly another thought enters my mind. "Where's the girl? Please tell me she isn't with Arikaan!"

"Calm down, son. We can't find the girl. It looks as if she's stolen a horse and run away. Again, why does it matter to you? Next you'll be speaking to me about the goodness of Aslan. We need to be rid of these Narians. I should've known they'd be a bad influence on my poor, weak-minded son."

He pauses and takes a good look at my face. He must read the truth in it, for he asks,

"You don't believe those lies about Lion, do you?"

When I accepted the Truth of Aslan it was as if something in me came alive - nay, not just _something_ in me but _all_ of me - at least, the part of me that was real. It was as if all my life I'd been a shell of a boy. Inside, there was nothing but hurt and emptiness. But when Adelaide and Rilian told me the Truth, I felt alive for the first time. I felt whole. Something tells me that if I deny the Truth now, that part of me - I would die inside. I don't want to be a shell ever again. I need to live. I can't deny Him.

"I do believe, Father. I - I wish you would too."

Father stands and stares at me with a look I've seen so many times before. It's the look that means I've disappointed him and he's glad he has six other sons who meet his expectations, because I never will. Those are the words that usually follow the look. This time the words are different.

"You are not my son. You are a disgrace and I will no longer call you mine. I will go home and I will bring back enough money to pay for your stay here and to keep you fed for the next two months. Beyond that, I will have nothing to do with you. Never come back to my home. I never want to see you again. And be sure of this: I will kill the slaves that have so perverted your mind. If I never find the girl, may Tash curse her for all eternity."

I know there is nothing I can say or do to change his mind. I lay my head down and weep.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 10. What do you think? Love you guys!**


	11. Lies Told and Truths Revealed

**Please, my dear readers, bear with me. This is the longest chapter of Disenchanted so far and it contains the most POV switches so please bear with it. Thanks :D  
POVs:  
The Tisroc  
Taurinian  
Adelaide  
Rilian  
I don't own it.**

* * *

I have finished my prayer to the great Tash and am about to retire to my bedchamber when I hear a low, sinister voice.

"Good evening, Your Grace. May you live forever."

I turn but all I see is a small black rat.

"I bring news. A word of knowledge from Tash himself!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEMON RAT!" I begin to call for my guards.

"Do not doubt that Tash has sent me. He doesn't take kindly to unbelievers. For this reason your guards are all dead or at least in a deep slumber. You mustn't doubt. You must give ear to me for I am a messenger from the almighty Tash."

"V-very well. You have my undivided attention."

"''Hear my words great Tisroc (may you live forever under my heavens), I have sent you a great blessing! The barbarian Prince of Narnia has been delivered into your own kingdom. He has been made a slave in the home of Arkeen the fisherman. Now is the time to take Narnia as your own. You are the one I have chosen, for only you are wise and brave enough to tame such a savage land. Of all the tisrocs in your lineage I have found only you to be worthy of this great task. I will send you a Narnian minotaur and he will instruct you on how to overcome the beasts of the land. When he has accomplished his purpose you will do away with him,' thus saith Tash"

"A beast? You wish me to be instructed by a beast?"

"Do not question Tash! His word is above all else! The minotaur knows the land and the creatures therein. He will fight on your side. Without his aide you will surely perish!"

"How can I know he won't turn against me?"

"You doubt the word of Tash? He will surely retract every blessing he has given you if you fail to listen to his voice. The minotaur has already received his instructions and will arrive before the night is over. You will receive him or you will suffer the same fate as your guards. I will leave you now to roam your palace and take inventory of the dead."

With that the rat leaves and I heed his words.

* * *

The fool is convinced I am some divine creature. I stole a few serums from Garrin and a few weapons from unsuspecting villagers. Those were all the means I needed to defeat the palace guards who haven't any know-how when it comes to battling minotaurs. Poor unsuspecting fools. Once Narnia is in the hands of the Calormenes it will be ever so easy to conquer. As I said, they aren't trained to handle minotaurs. They do not know the land as the Telmarines do. Taking Narnia at that point will be as simple as slaying an infant.

* * *

I ride through the night hating myself all the while. Rilian told me to leave for my own safety, however, I now realize I am not concerned for my well-being, but Rilian's. He said he would die. How can I flee to save my life while he loses his own? He would never leave someone behind in this situation. He isn't the sort to look out for his own welfare. He would never leave _me_ behind... He loves me.

My mind goes back to that night on my balcony, when Aslan finally changed my heart where Rilian is concerned.

_"You must trust Me even though you cannot see Me. You must trust that all things are filtered through My Love. I will never lay upon you a task too great to bear, for I will bear it with you. I will give you the strength."_

"Dear Aslan, I'm so afraid, but I trust You. Please give me the strength to help my brave Rilian or the peace to survive if I'm too late to save him."

Finally, I make the decision to turn the horse around. If Rilian is being murdered I shall rescue him or die with him. Only one thing is certain at the moment: I would rather die with him than live a hundred years without him; for I now realize I love him also. How could I ever forgive myself for leaving such a dear man to die alone?

Why did I not see this sooner? Had I known, I would've told him so. Now it may be too late.

_Oh Rilian..._

I now understand what Caspian meant in his letter to Rilian when he said every encounter with a loved one could be the last. When Father left in search of Rilian I knew I'd never see him again. There was a false hope in me that said he may return, but too many soldiers had been killed in these searches for me to actually believe he'd come home alive. When Caspian passed on, he was old and ill. All of Narnia knew it wouldn't be long. But Rilian... I hadn't expected to lose him so soon even though we were in slavery. I knew there was a good possiblilty, but it didn't seem like a reality. He had convinced me that it wasn't a grounded fear as long as we were good slaves.

My heart is heavy with regret. I feel ill. I will never forgive myself if Rilian is dead. I may have been able to save him, but I ran. I shouldn't have listened when he told me to go. I should've protested more. I should've told him I loved him. Why couldn't I bring myself to say it? Why did it take me so long to see-

"Adelaide, oh dear child, I found you! Praise be to Aslan!"

"Lord Garrin?" For some reason I feel as though I should avoid him, as if he's done something utterly wrong, but I can't remember what. "Whatever are you doing in Calormen? Get on! We must find Rilian!" He mounts the horse and we are on our way to the master's house."

"Adelaide, I'm so sorry! I should've never gone along with this foolish plan!"

"What plan?"

"We - Lord Tallian thought the Prince was a sorcerer. I wasn't sure what to think. We wanted to test him and find out somehow."

"Well if you thought Rilian was anything less than chivalrous and honorable, I'm afraid you were dead wrong, as was I."

"I - I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry you got caught in the middle of all this."

"Lord Garrin, are you trying to say that it was you and Tallian who sold us?" I inquire as fury grips my soul.

"Well, yes I'm afraid so. Do tell me he's well!"

"He's very likely dead thanks to you!" I resist the urge to either abandon Lord Garrin here or slap him.

"What happened?" He asks in a frantic voice. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I admit crossly. In doing nothing to help Rilian, I believe I am just as guilty as the lords who planned this treachery. I can't bear the thought. My anger burns against the two traitors and my own cowardly soul.

Rain begins to fall as we ride through the blackness. The lightning is our only source of light. I believe the heavens are mourning for Rilian as well.

We ride in silence until we are close to the house. I dismount the horse and start to search carefully for any sign of Rilian. Lord Garrin ties the horse to a tree and follows.

I hear voices.

"Just leave him here; he's not going anywhere."

"Unless a wild animal gets to him."

"What if the girl returns and carries him off?"

"What would she want with a dying man?"

"They were obviously lovers. She may want the body for sentimental reasons."

"Lovers? Bah! The girl wasn't capable of love."

"Few people are capable of loving you, Arikaan. Now what about the slave? We can't leave him here."

"Well I won't stay here in the rain! We'll come back when the storm subsides and finish him off. But even if we are prevented from doing so, I think we've done quite enough damage and either way he'll die before morning. It would take a miracle to sustain his life even to the nearest infirmary. Besides, if we're fortunate enough, he may serve as bait for the girl. She'll come to fetch him and if we see her we'll kill her as well...after doing a few other things to her of course." I can hear a sickening laugh in Arikaan's words.

"Very well, but if he goes missing and Father isn't pleased, you shall have all the blame thrust upon you."

"So be it. Inside then!"

I hear footsteps headed for the house. I am faced with a choice; search for Rilian and risk being caught by these monsters, or turn back now and never face them again.

"Adelaide," Lord Garrin whispers, "we ought to turn back. These men could be the death of you. You heard them; the poor prince is near death. We haven't a chance of rescuing him. We need to go before they find us."

My mind is made up now, thanks to Lord Garrin. I will not be a disloyal coward like the man before me.

"Go if you wish, Lord Garrin. But do leave the horse. I will probably need it for Rilian."

"But you heard what they're planning for you!"

"I also heard what they're planning for Rilian. As long as I have breath in me I will be loyal to him. For he is not only my Prince and the rightful King of Narnia, but he is my dearest friend as well. I will go to his aide no matter what the cost and you can join me or you can run away with your tail between your legs like the coward you are, but do not stand in my way." With that, I go to search for Rilian and Garrin stays behind in the shadows.

* * *

I lie with my back on the ground accepting the rain that stings as it falls on my open wounds, for there is nothing I can do in my semi-conscious state to shield myself from it. In all honesty I am grateful for the pain, it's keeping me alive. I feel so weak and I long for rest, but I know if I were to let myself sleep I would never wake again. I can feel a darkness trying to overtake me, the blackness of eternal slumber weaving one final enchantment on me.

Being dead isn't a bad thing. I remember it. Then, it was beautiful and glorious. I believe that was because I was supposed to die then. Aslan had planned for me to die and then come back. Granted, I do not recall anything leading up to my death, but I doubt it would've felt so wrong. Something tells me I'm not supposed to die now. I have things I still need to do - things Aslan has planned. And so this blackness that is so intent on having me is an evil trying to stand against the will of Aslan. I mustn't let it overtake me. I must view it as an enemy in battle. I must fight it until I can fight no longer or until the battle is won.

I must...

I...

I...

I am losing this battle. I can't keep myself awake much longer. I can hardly think. The darkness is consuming me.

_"Dear Aslan, I don't hold out much hope for myself, but please spare Adelaide. Guide her back to the safety of Narnia. Watch over dear Narnia and keep her safe. Defend her and place a wise, new ruler on her throne if You will not spare me tonight. I do wish to live, but my life is Yours to do with as You please. If my parting from this world brings You pleasure then so be it. If not, then please rescue me from this terrible darkness."_

I can feel myself slipping into the darkness. Suddenly I hear a voice like an angel beckoning me out of this dreadful blackness. It's the voice of my dear Adelaide. I am comforted to hear it again, but I am also deeply troubled. She should be far away from this place by now! Not here in the clutches of danger! I will my body to tell her to go. I try with all my strength to speak, but it's no use. My body is almost as good as dead though my mind is still intact.

She cradles my head in her arms and her sweet voice falls on my ears.

"Rilian, can you hear me? Please! Say something."

I try to speak again but still my body won't comply.

"Rilian, I'm so sorry I ever left you here alone," she says through tears. "Please! Please stay with me! Please! I need you! Narnia needs you! Just please don't die!"

I hear another voice. Lord Garrin? What's he doing in Calormen?

"Adelaide, you must calm yourself. We need to go before someone sees us."

"Lord Garrin, I told you: go if you must! But please, before you go, help me get him onto the horse."

"What would we do? Just drape his body over the horse? Seems like that would far less comfortable than lying on the ground. We might as well make him as easeful as possible during his last hours. Let's just go."

"He's not going to die! Aslan will sustain him. Might you know where we can find an infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Good. Of your courtesy, please give me directions when I return."

"Return from where?

"You're correct in saying we ought not drape him across the horse like that. I must go see if I can fetch a cart without being noticed. Might you have enough money to pay for a horse and cart? Since you and Tallian planned all this, I assume you came prepared with such things as money."

"Yes I do. But I won't stay here while you go to your death for the sake of the dying Prince. I believe I will go without you. I tried to convince you to come to safety with me and to abort this foolish mission but you won't hear reason! I wash my hands of your blood and of the Prince's. For I tried to come back with you and see if there was anything I could do to save him, but upon seeing his condition, I (being the reasonable man I am) have determined there is nothing I can do for him. I shall be on my way and you may continue your madness alone."

"Fine then. Be on your way to Narnia where you can go on living your life trying to cover your own traitorous hide and hoping no one ever discovers what you and Tallian have done to the Crown Prince. It will serve you right when - not if - all of Narnia learns of your treachery and you are hanged for the cruelty you've handed us. It is men like you that make me wish for a moment that Narnia was as cruel a place as Calormen. Then you could receive all the beatings and torture you deserve before you were executed!"

Adelaide's strong words give Lord Garrin pause. Finally he speaks.

"Here is the money you need. If I help you, will you promise that no harm will come to me for my actions against the Prince?"

"I cannot make a promise on Rilian's behalf, but I will say this: I believe he has learned much about grace and will therefore be the most merciful king Narnia has known in a long time. I don't believe you'll be punished as you deserve if he lives. However, if he dies, the rest of Narnia may give you what your crimes beg for."

"There's no time to waste! You must go find a cart and we must get him well as quickly as possible!"

I hear Adelaide's footsteps hurrying away and say a prayer for her safety. All is quiet again and I try to fend off the darkness. Much to my relief, she returned with the cart and hooked it to the horse. Presently, she and I lay in the cart while Lord Garrin drives us to the infirmary.

"Rilian, please hold on. You're going to be fine." I can tell she is crying again. I believe the words are more for her comfort and assurance than mine.

"Rilian, I need you to live because I still have so much I need to say to you. I will say it now. I don't know if you can hear me but I do hope you can." I feel her warm breath on my face. She is so close. I wish I could hold her.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, Rilian. I'm sorry for all the unkind words I've spoken. Above all, I'm sorry I never told you I love you. I love you so, so dearly. I didn't realize how much you mean to me until I was fleeing the master's house. I couldn't leave you because I knew that would mean leaving my heart behind. You have proven your great love for me. What else can I do but return it? I need you to survive. I love you, my sweet Rilian. I don't want to live without you."

She leans in close and her lips touch mine in a gentle and sincere kiss. I am too weak to reciprocate it but I wish I could. As she kisses me her tears fall on my face. "Aslan, please," she whispers, "please don't let him die. Give me another chance to show him I love him. Please!" I listen as she weeps and prays and I beg Aslan for His comfort to surround her and fill her with peace.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	12. Doomed

**Be warned! My editor (sister) says this chapter is really violent.  
Adelaide's Pov  
Arnash's POV  
Lord Garrin's POV  
Don't own... Still :)**

* * *

It is too dark to survey the full extent of the damage done to Rilian. I can only imagine the torment those beasts must have put him through. I can see well enough to gather that he is covered in blood and bruises. His eyes are swollen. I doubt he could open them even if he were conscious. He was so deathly still that the only signs of life had been his shallow breathing and his faint heartbeat. Now, however, as the night has worn on, the temperature lowered and Rilian lost so much blood, I can see one more sign of life: he is shivering.

I see a pile of saddle blankets in the corner of the cart. I lay them over Rilian and myself hoping it will be enough to keep him warm until we reach the infirmary. The Star blood in him usually keeps him a small bit warmer than most mortals. Hopefully all these factors will be enough to sustain him through the frigid temperatures of the winter nights here in the desert.

"We'll be fine Rilian. Just hold on. You're going to make it." _Aslan, please let him survive._

* * *

I needed to walk. I needed to think. The nurses will undoubtedly tell me to go back to bed when they find me roaming the halls. I am in pain, but that is the least of my worries. The poor Prince, my rescuer, is surely dead at the hands of my brothers and I lost my father both in one night. I wish there was something I could do to help the girl at least, provided she's even alive.

I see a man, one of the men who sold the Prince and the girl to us. Beside him stands Adelaide looking quite distraught. Neither of them appear to be wounded or ill. I wonder if perhaps they found Rilian. They take a seat in the waiting area and I decide to join them. I haven't any idea what the man's business is with the girl, but if he's trying to sell her again perhaps I can buy her back and set her free once Father - er... umm Arkeen brings the money like he promised. Of course he may break his word. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Adelaide, what happened?" She looks up clearly startled.

"I might ask the same to you, Arnash. You _are_ the one in bandages. Can you tell me why your brothers decided to attack -" Here she seems to remember that she among a number of other Calormenes in the waiting area, none of whom need to know that the Prince is no longer in Narnia. " - Attack my friend." She says.

"Young man!" Cries a nurse, "You need to be in your room lying down!"

I turn to Adelaide. "Would you mind coming back to my room. I'll explain everything."

She then looks to the man she's here with. "Will you inform me if one of the nurses decides to tell us about his condition?"

"The moment I hear something you will know."

Adelaide stands and follows me to my room where I lay in my bed like a good patient.

"What happened?" she asks.

I explain everything to her about the beast, Rilian saving my life, Father having him tortured and disowning me and about his promise to have them both killed. She stares at me, understandably wide-eyed.

"He said he would go home and come back with money for you?"

"Yes."

"Did he say when?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Adelaide begins to pace the floor and mutter to herself. "If he goes back to the house he'll surely see that Rilian isn't there," she shakes her head at the hopelessness of the situation. "He's no fool. He'll assume we've gone to the nearest infirmary. Rilian is completely defenseless! Oh Aslan, what do we do? What do we do?" She closes her eyes with her back against the wall and slides down to the floor with her head in her hands. "It seems wherever we turn we're doomed."

"No, no. Not at all. Not doomed," say I. "I'm new to this faith in Aslan, but from what I've heard it seems He always knows what He's doing. Maybe He has some reason for all this. And maybe we'll all come out alive in the end. But suppose we don't. What's wrong with that? Rilian told me he'd been killed and brought back to life somehow. He talked as if Aslan's Country was the finest land one could ever dream of - nay better than dreams. I won't fear such a thing as that. If being doomed means spending the rest of my days in the presence of the greatest Love I have ever known and knowing It fuller every moment then I welcome it."

"You're right about that. We'll be fine in the end either way. But what about Narnia? If no other ruler is found, Calormen could attack. If the Tisroc gains control of Narnia, faith in Aslan will be outlawed there just like it is here."

I pause for a moment. This is the first time I've heard anyone mention the Tisroc (may he live forever) without wishing him eternal life. And she is correct. Narnia would become an extention of Calormen.

"I think, Adelaide, that we ought to trust Aslan. I think He loves Narnia more than we ever could and He knows what is best for it. I think we should ask Him for wisdom and for a plan and trust that whatever comes is part of His plan."

"You sound very much like Caspian."

"Well he was probably a very wise king and I'm sorry I never got to know him. I suppose I will one day in Aslan's country."

Together Adelaide and I call on the Name of Aslan in fervent prayer and surreder. We have decided that in all things we will trust Him, for His ways are perfect. If we live it will be to His glory, and if we die, that will also be to His glory. We offer up our prayers until we are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Garrin, have you any news about Rilian?" says Adelaide.

"I'm afraid," begins Lord Garrin, "I was correct. The doctors can do nothing for him. He's dying."

Adelaide begins to weep and I wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Adelaide. Had I known all this would happen I would've never sold the two of you. Please fogive me!"

Adelaide says something unintelligable through her tears.

"How I wish I'd have remembered to get Queen Lucy's cordial from the inn. Nay. It's with Tallian now and if I go back he'll surely kill me for betraying him as I did. And if he sees you, dear Adelaide he'll do the same, for he can't have you getting back to Narnia and spreading what you know."

"What is Queen Lucy's cordial?" I ask.

"It contains the juice of the fire-flower. One drop can cure any injury. We took it from King Caspian's treasury before we left in case either of us were harmed."

"And you won't take a risk in order to save your own Crown Prince? Is there no loyalty in Narnia?"

Adelaide finally regains her composure enough to speak. "There are many loyal and honorable men in Narnia. Lord Garrin isn't one of them. Where is the inn?"

"You can't be thinking of going there?"

"I can and I am. Where is it?"

"Why are you so intent on ending your life?"

"Why are you so intent on saving yours? _Where? Is? The? Inn?_ I need to know. Rilian's losing valuable time as we speak."

"I can't allow you to go, Adelaide."

"You're just afraid she'll lead this other fellow to you, aren't you?"

The man stammers. "Uh - as a chivalrous Lord of Narnia, I must keep my Lady's safety as my highest priority."

"Ah, I see. Is that why you uprooted her from the safety of the castle and sold her to one of the cruelest men under the sun? That makes perfect sense. I see your reason now. I suppose, being the chivalrous lord you are, the Prince's safety is also one of your highest priorities. Well, you're doing a fine job keeping them both happy and unharmed. I commend you."

"Don't mock me, boy!"

"'A coward is worthy of only two things: Mockery and death. That's what Father always said."

"I am not a coward!"

"Mmm. An _imbecilic_ coward, no less. You must not even know the meaning of the word if you doubt you are a coward. A coward is, by definition, a person who lacks courage in facing danger, difficulty, opposition, pain, etc.; a timid or easily intimidated person. Shall I use smaller words or can you see clearly that this describes you perfectly?"

"How dare you insult my intellect!"

"How dare you thumb your nose while your Prince - who is much more of a man, even at his young age, than you could ever hope to be - lies dying in bed when you can stop it!"

"More of a man? Bah! Have you any idea the sins he has committed? He was a traitor himself!"

"He told me all he was and all he did. The key word is _'was'_. At least _he_ had the good sense to see his error and turn from his ways. When will _you_ stop being so self-righteous and realize that your life isn't even worth living if you're too afraid to do anything good with it? How will you ever be of service to Aslan if you won't surrender your foolish ways? You are trying to hold so tightly to this life when it's so worthless without Aslan leading it."

"What do you know about Aslan, Calormene?"

"You tell me. What do I know? Do you see truth in my words?"

Lord Garrin is silent for a long time. "I'll go fetch it. I stand a better chance against Tallian than you, my Lady. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

When Lord Garrin leaves we resume our prayers and ask Aslan for his safe return.

* * *

When I arrive at the door of our room in the small inn I hear voices. The door is cracked ever so slightly and I can see Arkeen, the man to whom we sold Adelaide and Prince Rilian, is in our room. But why?

"Who are they?" I hear murder in his voice. He sounds as though he's speaking in a whisper only to keep down suspiscion. Were it not for witnesses I believe he'd be shouting.

"Th-they - We can get you your money back! Does it really matter who they were?" Tallian sounds like a trapped mouse about to meet his end.

"Worthless Narnian! Tell me who they are and why the Tisroc here (may he live forever) came to my door looking for them!"

I look a little to my left and see a man dressed in Royal Calormene clothes but his back is to the door. Beside him there is Taurinian.

"Came to your door? Oh my! W-what would you want with Narnian slaves, your Majesty (m-may you live f-forever)?" says Tallian.

"You tell me?" Arkeen pulls a knife close to Tallian's neck!

"Please, sir! There's no need for that. Please! Please! Put it away! I'll tell you everything I know! Just please put it away!"

"It's going to stay right here for now. Tell me what you know and that may keep it out of your neck!"

"The Prince of Narnia! And the girl is a friend of his!"

"And why did you sell me your Prince?"

"Because! He'd been with a witch for ten years and we thought he may have been a sorcerer."

"So you thought you'd endanger _my_ family and give _me your_ problems?"

"No, no! Not at all! We thought slavery would be a good test of character for him."

"Calormen was your _test_ to see if he was evil?"

"You - you might say that."

"Your Majesty (may you live forever), may I please have the honor?"

The Tisroc nods. "He's confirmed most everything the mouse said."

"You have endangered Calormen! Praise be the great and mighty Tash The Irresistable that the Prince is not a sorcerer! For if he were, he surely would've destroyed my sons by now. As it is, he was near death when he was last seen." Tallian's face falls at the revalation that he is partly responsible for Rilian's cruel fate. "Furthermore, you have endangered my family! Taurinian, under your command, nearly killed my son thanks to your mind controling serums! Well now he's on our side! Thank you, kind Narnian, for delivering your Prince into our hands. Narnia is now ours for the taking. And now, because of your crimes and since we can't have you going back to your country and warning them about the pending war you will die." Before I can close my eyes to shield them from the horror, my friend lay dead with a knife in his throat.

"There were two, your Majesty (may you live forever). Shall we wait for the other and kill him as well?" Arkeen asks.

"No need to shed blood unnecessarily. He knows nothing about the coming war. Take the body and let it be sacrificed. I have much work to do."

I hide in a room that is not in use at the moment until they are gone. I go and fetch the cordial and the money we'd brought with us along with a few other items while trying not to shed tears over Tallian. We'd served together for many years and now he is no more. I wonder if I could've saved him. Perhaps I was too much of a coward to help. Perhaps the young Calormene was right about me. I believe I desperately need to change.

* * *

**Reviews! Please and thank you :)**


	13. Remember

**Dear Readers, I must apologize. I am dreadfully sorry. I didn't forget about this story and I didn't forget about all of you. I got hit with a terrible case of writer's block. This chapter just would not come together. I'm very sorry if it's a little rough. I thank you much for your patients. Be warned! It's loooooooong a chapter.  
Starts with a letter from Caspian  
Adelaide's POV  
Rilian's POV  
Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh My Dear Rilian,_

_Father Time is cruel to me. Every day I lose a little more of my life. I am one day closer to dying and one day closer to never seeing you again in this world. As I grow older, I watch the companions of my youth wither and pass away like the flowers of the fields. I watch as their minds become dull and they can barely remember their own names. If I were to be completely honest with you I would admit that I do envy them. I would give most anything to forget the madness surrounding me. Life is chaos now, without you and your mother. I hold tightly to the precious memories and wish those days were still here._

_I remember stroking your mother's long golden hair. I remember dancing with her in the summer rain in those times she told me I was working too hard and needed to play. I remember teaching her to fish and climb trees back on your grandfather's island. I remember all the intimate moments we shared away from all the daily bustle of the castle. I remember her gentle kiss and her soft touch; the way she used to look at me. I remember her tender, yet strong spirit; the inner beauty that first drew me toward her. I remember being completely horrified watching her spew at our bedside. We'd been married for decades and I'd never seen her ill. I remember her bright eyes and the wide smile she wore the day she told me _why_ she was ill. I remember her slender arms and delicate hands cradling her enormous belly eight months later. I remember seeing your face for the first time one month after that._

_I remember looking into your eyes, a mirror image of your mothers own eyes, feeling more fear than I had yet experienced over anything. I'd fought in wars, conquered giants, and lived most of my childhood years under the iron rule of a man who wanted nothing more than to kill me at the right time, but none of those things were as frightening as the little bundle in my arms - the same bundle that would one day become the sovereign King of Narnia. I had no example to go by as to how to be a good father and, as you can imagine, there is a lot of pressure involved in raising the next great king. I did the best I could and I do hope it was enough._

_I remember the first time you smiled and the first time I ever heard your innocent laugh. I remember reading stories to you at night, usually Narnia's own chronicles. I remember teaching you to walk and talk and most importantly, how to pray. Your first word was "Aslan". From the time you were able to speak you trusted in Him. I can only hope that you still do, wherever you are. If ever you learned anything from me, I do hope it was faith. I do hope that you will honor Aslan with your whole heart all the days of your life._

_It is evident that my days in this world are coming to a close. I do hope that you will return to me very soon. I long to see you one last time before I pass on. I long to see the man you have become and tell you I'm proud of you. You must trust that even though I am quickly fading away my love for you is undying. I take comfort in knowing that Aslan is protecting you even while I cannot. You will forever be in His care, my son._

_With all my love,_

_Your Father_

I have cried every tear possible. I cannot be of any help to my poor Rilian. All I can do is wait for Lord Garrin to return or Aslan to do something miraculous. I watch as breathing becomes more and more difficult for Rilian. Every muscle in his body seems to be struggling to keep him alive. It amazes me how he is yet able to fight so hard even while completely unconscious.

I hold his hand as memories flood my mind. Thoughts of being a little child and climbing trees with Rilian while our fathers talked about grown-up nonsense, all those times we explored the castle together; we would play hide and seek. Looking back I'm unsure if he played with me for the sake of entertaining the poor, dreadfully bored child or because he actually had fun in those times. But if I had to guess, I would say it was the latter. There were a few times I know for certain he was not enjoying himself. All those times I persuaded him to play dolls with me, for instance. But he'd never complain, only make a face and then get on with it.

Memories of a different sort invade my thoughts. Memories of being eleven years old and staying at the castle with my father late into the night. We would wait with Caspian until Rilian returned from searching for the snake. He was so distant and so angry that he became an altogether different person. Over time his hatred for the serpent overpowered him until he was the antithesis of the boy I once knew. Rather than being the cheerful, friendly prince we had all come to know and love, he was reclusive, bitter and distraught. We were all in such shock after losing the Queen. What could we say to him? What comfort was there?

Caspian would worry over his son being gone for so long. But the searching was Rilian's only source of hope. It was clear that he wouldn't be at peace until the thing that killed his mother met its death in the cruelest way possible. Caspian hadn't spoken a word to Rilian about the snake, but it was understood by Rilian and everyone else that he didn't approve of the ventures and that they worried him sick. It's the sort of thing that only a parent can do really, communicate without words what you ought and oughtn't be doing and that they are very displeased with your actions. Rilian made it equally clear however, that nothing - not even his father's own peace of mind - would keep him from having his revenge. There was an unspoken tension between them. It seemed so unnatural because they had always had such a close relationship. My mind returns to one of those long nights we spent at the castle with the King.

_I sit on the floor by the fireplace and watch King Caspian as he paces by the window. Father is trying to console him._

_"Old friend, you worry in vain. I'm certain Rilian is fine. He can handle himself."_

_"Why isn't he back yet, Lord Drinian? Perhaps I should assemble a search party. He could be hurt!"_

_"Calm yourself, my King. You've trained your son well. He is a fine warrior suited to fight in any battle. Doubtless he can handle one witless brute."_

_"That 'witless brute' took my beloved from me! She was a Star, hardly susceptible to any illness and yet she was poisoned!" The king must notice my wide-eyed stare, for he makes an effort to lower his tone. "My Queen... She was always different from every other human being. Things that would kill a normal person wouldn't harm her at all. That wasn't the first time a venomous snake had stricken her. It... It never affected her before. There were times I became ill and she never would. In all our days together I never saw her sickly. It was the Star blood in her. Yet this 'witless brute' was able to destroy my lover. It is no ordinary serpent."_

_"What are you suggesting, your Highness? If not an ordinary snake then what is it?" I hear the faint hint of a masked scoff in Father's voice. I'm quite sure he isn't _trying_ to belittle the King._

_"I don't know, Lord Drinian! I know only that I mustn't let my son go anywhere near it! I cannot bear to lose anyone else so close to me! If anything were to happen to him I assure you I would die!"_

_Father's voice takes on a tone of compassion and he places a hand on the King's shoulder. "Your Highness, I know your pain well. I, too, lost my wife. Do remember that. As your friend I must say that you are letting your grief and your fear overtake you."_

_King Caspian takes a seat and puts his face in his hands. He is not at all the man he was before the Queen died, and who can blame him? I'm sure it's quite terrible losing someone you love so much._

_"You think I'm overreacting?" asks the King, looking up at Father._

_"A small bit," replies Father._

_"What do you suggest I do?"_

_"What would you tell a friend to do who was in your current state?"_

_"Retrieve his son and keep him away from the demon-snake."_

_"It's not a demon-snake. Just an average serpent. The Queen simply wasn't immune to that one. Besides, she was asleep when it happened. Prince Rilian is keeping a sharp look out for it. It won't stand a chance of harming him. Do try to calm down and think rationally. What would you tell a friend who was dealing with a normal serpent?"_

_"It's still dangerous."_

_"This is not dangerous. Wars are dangerous. Being a knight of Narnia is dangerous. Being a prince of any country can be dangerous. Your son is trained to survive all these dangers. I should expect that one snake poses no great threat to him. _

_"It pains me to see the tension between you both. The few times Rilian and I have spoken since all this happened, he has made it very clear that this is the only way he will find any sort of solace. Would you deprive him of that?"_

_"Vengeance will not bring solace. Aslan is the sole Giver of Peace."_

_"And we both know this, my King. You and I have found it to be true. Perhaps Prince Rilian needs to learn it for himself. Let him _see _that the serpent's death will not grant peace. Let him learn to go to Aslan. He is sixteen, you mustn't shelter him forever. You cannot teach him everything. There are some things he must learn for himself. Perhaps if you will be a little more accepting of his quest there can be peace between the two of you again. And when he succeeds and finds there is still no solace maybe he'll be willing to seek your help."_

_"So I should do nothing? I should just wait on him to come to me and ask for help?"_

_"What else would you do? Would you drag him back here kicking and screaming? Would you forbid him from searching? The boy's very strongwilled, especially when he's convinced he's doing the right thing. He'd just sneak out against your wishes. Then what would you do? Lock him up? If I know Rilian at all, the only way you could keep him from this mission is to put him in chains. Though you would have your son physically present, you would lose him in any other way. He would no longer call you a friend, he wouldn't even call you 'Father'. In trying so hard to keep your son, you would lose him."_

_"At least he'd be safe."_

_Father blinks, stunned by the notion that the King would actually consider locking the Prince away. "Maybe so," He says after a long pause. "But how long could you actually keep him locked away? The longer he stayed the more angry he'd become. And his desire for vengeance would be more fierce than ever. Would you keep him locked away until it was time for him to take the throne? He'd spend his rule hunting for the serpent rather than ruling. Who knows what would happen to Narnia then? And he would still search for the snake in the end. You can't stop him."_

_"Well he can't go on with these mad searches! They're wearing him down and serving only to embitter him further."_

_"He won't carry on like this forever. Only until he learns of the futility in it."_

_"Is there any way I can make that time come sooner?"_

_"Have you tried talking with him?"_

_"He knows where I stand. He says if I'd ever truly loved his mother I would be helping him find the snake." The king rubs his wrinkled forehead in exasperation. _

_"Listen, King Caspian. I know this is a heavy burden on your heart. If you wish, I will speak with him and try to persuade him to give up these ventures."_

_"Please do. He won't even speak to me."_

_"Very well then. The moment I find the opportunity I will seize it."_

_Presently, Rilian enters the room looking tired and worn._

_"Prince Rilian, may I speak with you?"_

_"Tomorrow, Lord Drinian," he says without stopping. He is on a mission to find a few hours of slumber and then continue his seach. He can't be bothered with people like us slowing him down._

Father did not speak with Rilian the next day, for the young prince had awakened early that

morning and gone out on his search for the snake again. Father did not have a chance to speak with him until after the Witch had begun weaving her enchantment on Rilian.

The change that came with the enchantment seemed well enough at first. Rilian was finally in a good mood. We could not see the coming danger. It was a subtle thing, I suppose. Rilian didn't seem tired or distraught when he came home and his horse bore no signs of hard riding. Father began to suspect that perhaps on his ventures he'd found a lady friend of whom he did not wish to tell the King. Of course, in time we learned the truth. But it was too late then.

Since Rilian's return, I've noticed yet another change. He is no longer the innocent boy I used to play dolls with, nor is he the troubled adolescent he was when he left. He is a wonderful man now, humble, noble and gentle.

The words my father spoke shortly after Rilian's disappearance echo in my mind,

_"The change was so subtle and so quick all at once. If only I'd have seen it sooner! I would've said _something."

I can't help but feel that way about this new change in him. Somewhere along the way I did realize that Rilian had truly changed, and I can't say when I fell, all I know is that I have fallen in love with the man he's become. I do wonder what the future holds for us if he lives. My mind drifts through all the possibilities.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Arnash rushing into the room. He's pale with fear.

"Adelaide, we have to leave now!"

"What's going on? We can't leave Rilian here!"

"We'll take him with us! Father's here and that horrid bull-what's-it is waiting outside for us! We have to sneak out and hide somewhere. I'll help you get Rilian out and then I'll come back here and distract them as long as I can."

"I won't leave you here to face them alone!"

"You must! You have to keep Rilian safe until Lord Garrin returns."

I hear a tap on the window. Lord Garrin! I open the window and let him in.

"That beast is outside waiting to have our blood!"

"Yes, we know. Do you have the cordial, Lord Garrin?" Arnash asks frantically.

"Here." He produces the cordial from his coat pocket and pours a few drops into Rilian's mouth.

Rilian coughs and sits up on his bed. "We must be off! We'll plan once we're out of immediate danger," Rilian says, rising quickly.

We follow Lord Garrin to the horse and cart where Rilian, Arnash and I all sit in the back while Lord Garrin drives the horse. At about 4:00 in the morning Arnash relieves Lord Garrin and we begin to make plans as to what to do next.

"They're planning to attack Narnia," says Garrin.

"Who? When?" asks Rilian.

"The Tisroc and a minotaur we - Tallian - trusted by the name of Taurinian. It would seem Arkeen is involved as well. They...they've killed Tallian. I don't know dates. I assume the moment they have enough soldiers they will fall upon the castle."

"Rilian, what will we do?"

"We must get to Cair Paravel before they do. It would be quickest to sail there. In fact flying would be fastest. If only we had Griffins. I suppose we'll have to make due with our resources. The moment we arrive we must prepare for battle - Well, I must. The three of you will have to find a safe place to hide."

I take a small bit offense. "Rilian, I do know some things about battle. I know archery quite well. Caspian had me learn in case I ever needed it, though he hoped I never would."

"All the same, I'd rather not send you into battle if given the choice. I would worry over you instead of concentrate on the combat at hand, not because I view you as weak, but because I love you deeply."

"Well I'm available if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Adelaide." Rilian lies down and clenches his eyes shut as if in pain.

"My prince," says Lord Garrin, "I doubt it should end well if you enter battle in your condition."

"What condition? I feel well enough."

"You nearly died back there," say I.

"And that isn't the worst of it," says Lord Garrin.

"How do you mean?" asks Rilian while trying to hide the fact that he is in pain.

"Well, good Prince, from the time we abducted you to the time we sold you into slavery, your body has been saturated with many experimental serums. Now we've added the juice of the fire-flower to all the chemicals. Adelaide has only had one serum, you on the other hand, have been given a host of them and I have no idea what their combined effect on your body will be. You should be under close surveillance, not fighting for Narnia."

"So you're saying he could just fall over dead at any moment?" I really should learn to control my temper, but not now when Lord Garrin deserves its full fury.

"I am saying I really don't know what could happen. I suppose sudden death is a possibility, but so is remaining perfectly normal."

"What did you give him?"

* * *

I feel terrible but I don't wish for anyone else to know it. I must be strong. For Narnia. I feel feverish and ill. My hands begin to shake. I feel... odd. I can't describe it. There's a

strange tingling over my entire body.

"Lord Garrin?" I call. He and Adelaide are much too busy in their discussion to take notice of me.

"There was something to erase his memory, a sedative on which we accidentally overdosed him. We had to give him my own special anti-sedative. I haven't any idea what, if anything, Taurinian gave him while on the ship. Come to think of it, he really could've done anything to you as well, Adelaide."

"Lord Garrin?"

"Did you not have something a little more certain to give than your concoctions? Caspian would've had you hanged for all these dabblings in lethal drugs!"

"Lord Garrin?"

"He knew about my chemistry to some degree. He needed a chemist around the castle; which was well known when the Prince was still there. Things that would normally work to cure illnesses wouldn't do anything for the young Prince because of the Star blood in him. His mother, of course, was Star-like enough that she never became ill. He, however, was human enough to become sickly, but Star-like enough that human cures could not heal him. Someone had to adjust medications for him. And so I was allowed to continue my chemistry. Of course, the King never knew of all my darker experiments. I'm certain he would've had a problem with them. But I am also certain that some of them could be of great help in battle if only I can master them."

Every nerve in my body seems to contort in utter pain. "LORD GARRIN!" I shout before curling into a ball.

"Rilian!" Adelaide shouts, finally pulled away from the conversation. She sounds greatly alarmed. Something has changed and I'm unsure as to what it is, or if I would even like to ask. The pain finally passes.

"Oh my," says Lord Garrin. "Well, umm... Things could be much worse than this, I suppose."

"W-what have you done?" Adelaide sounds as if she is on the verge or tears and panic and a myriad of other emotions."

The cart stops moving and I hear Arnash's voice. "What in blazes is going - " he gasps loudly. "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"It's a Griffin," explains Lord Garrin, " Apparently all the combined serums changed Prince Rilian into a Griffin about three times the size of a Narnian Griffin."

"I'm a what?" I am completely shocked. How can this be? How would a Griffin sit on the throne?

"Do cheer up, Prince Rilian. It isn't all bad. You were just talking of how lovely it would be if we had Griffins to fly us to the castle. What a fortunate turn of events this is!" I look to Adelaide, expecting her to come back with a smart retort. To my surprise, she is utterly speechless.

"I'm sure that's quite easy for you to say, Lord Garrin, you aren't the one with the beak! I don't even know that I _can_ fly!" I try to keep from shouting.

"Give it a go. It would be much quicker. We can unhook the horse and I'm sure she'll find a good home in the city."

I decide to put my troubles aside and do what is best. After a few failed attempts I take flight.

"Lord Garrin," say I, "What if I change form in mid-flight? Won't we fall to our deaths?"

"Yes. But we have at least a week before the combined effect of the serums dissolves, this much I know. We'll reach Cair Paravel long before then."

I shudder at the thought of remaining this way for one week. I've lived through worse. And surely it will all turn right in the end.

"On my back everyone! Onward to Narnia and to the North!"

* * *

**Go rest your eyes after that long read and then tell me what you think please :D**


	14. Giving Grace

**Chapter 14 is here! Are you excited?  
Letter from Caspian  
Adelaide's POV  
Garrin's POV  
Don't own  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Rilian,_

_Life is such a fragile and fleeting thing. One minute you're holding it tightly, the next it crumbles. Things will come together and things will fade away. New lives will enter the world as another leaves forever. So many things change, and so many of these changes are beyond our control._

_As King of Narnia, I have found this to be my greatest struggle: the unchangeable changes in life. There are many things I wish I could erase, many I wish I could prevent. But even kings cannot control everything._

_If I could change the past, I would've spoken with you more and told you _why_ I thought you shouldn't search for the snake. Nay, if I could change the past I would've killed the beast long before it reached your mother. I would've made more time for the both of you. _

_But I cannot change the past. All I can do is accept what _is_. Spending my life wishing for what could have been will surely drive me to my grave before my time. Sometimes I can hear your mother's voice whispering in the night,_

"Calm yourself, Caspian, my love. You cannot right every wrong in the world. Take heart and find peace in knowing that Aslan is at work."

_I find my solace in that knowledge. Indeed, Aslan is on the move. He has planned every detail of our destinies with the greatest of love and care. His is the Deepest and most wonderful sort of Magic there is. This Magic is the greatest of all mysteries. None can fathom it. To be under His Enchantment is to be set free and become who you really are. And since we are governed by such a rich and powerful Magic, let us live freely in it, my son. Let us rejoice in knowing that His Magic is greater than all our failures. When our plans fall through, let us remember that it is all for the sake of His greater plan._

_I have failed in many areas of my life. I have not always been there for you. I've made many mistakes as a king. I often wonder why Aslan allowed me to make so many blunders. But then I remember my place. I am a part of Aslan's master plan. Nothing I've done surprised Him. He sees me for what I am and loves me the same, just as He does you, and everyone else. He will use my mistakes one day. He will use the pain someday. Everything has a purpose, even failures. You cannot fall so far that you are out of His reach, and you cannot run so far as to step outside His plan. It isn't His will that we should sin and lose our faith in Him, even for a little while. There are many things we do which He does not will, things that hurt His heart, but nothing is outside of His plan. He uses everything: the good, the bad and the broken, and turns it into the beautiful. I have faith in this, and that is why I am able to go on with life._

_I choose now, to forgive myself and accept Aslan's plan for my life. I believe it is better than anything I could do on my own. I pray for you, my son, that you will always allow yourself, and others, to feel Aslan's grace and mercy. He gives it freely because all things are in His plan. Therefore, His followers ought to give it freely as well._

_With all my love,_

_Your Father_

* * *

We've ridden on Rilian's back in an eerie silence (save a few ridiculous questions from Arnash about what Griffins eat and such) for several hours now. Dawn is quickly approaching and I feel I ought to ask Rilian about seeking shelter for the daylight hours, so as not to be seen by our pursuers. I ought to, yes. But speaking with Rilian is quite awkward for me now, since he's a Griffin. I do hope this passes as Lord Garrin says it will. I do love Rilian, as more than just a dear friend, so seeing him this way and riding oh his back seems a bit... odd, to say the least.

Without my mentioning it, Rilian begins to descend. "I see a cavern. We can rest there until nightfall," he says. We all agree on this and are safely on the ground within minutes. We settle in the cavern, which is deep in the heart of a forest. We must be nearing Archenland by now.

"Shall I go find food?" asks Arnash.

"That would be most helpful, Arnash," says Rilian.

"Might I help him?" asks Lord Garrin. He sounds a bit eager, and I wonder if he doesn't fancy the idea of being with Griffin Rilian, as he could easily tear the man to pieces for the wrongs he's done.

"Very well," replies Rilian. With that, Arnash and Lord Garrin go in search of food and I am left alone with Griffin Rilian.

After about an hour, Rilian speaks. "You've been very quiet, Addy. Are you all right?"

How should I answer this? I suppose I should answer honestly. "Quite frankly, no. And I don't see how you are. You've been turned into a giant Griffin! One would think you'd be a bit upset, yet you go on as if nothing's happened. Don't you thirst for justice? Why haven't you punished Lord Garrin for all he's done?" I realize I shouldn't be so upset if Rilian isn't even this angry. But perhaps I am vexed on behalf of the both of us, since he refuses to take action.

"Of course I'm upset. I just don't see the good in shouting about it. I could tear Lord Garrin apart, but what would that change, Adelaide? I would still be a Griffin, and we would still be here in the middle of nowhere. And if you're thinking it would give you peace of mind, it won't. I'll tell you that now."

"So you won't punish him at all? Where is the justice in that?"

"I never said anything of the sort. But I don't think you're longing for justice; I believe you're crying out for revenge. I recognize the bitterness, Addy. Indeed, I've felt it myself. Remember?"

I look into Rilian's pleading eyes. I do suppose he knows my heart on this matter.

"Adelaide, I am so sorry. You've been hurt so many times in your life, and I know I've only aided to your misery in the past. But please Adelaide, _please_, if you never hear anything else I say, hear this now: Don't allow bitterness to win you over. Don't give hatred the power to destroy you, as it nearly did me. I don't want to see you suffer the life I've lived or anything of the sort."

"But Lord Garrin-"

"-Is in need of forgiveness, Adelaide. I do understand your pain. I have seen life from both sides: the unforgiving and the unforgiven. Feeling unforgiven is a terrible pain, but worse still is the torment of being chained to your own bitterness. You must forgive, for your own sake."

"I watched him serve many years as a faithful lord of the King, only to have him turn into a monster now that Caspian isn't here. He's a coward with many faces to suit the fancy of anyone more powerful than he. How could he betray Caspian after his death? How could he betray _us, _and sell us into slavery? He knew the things that could happen to us there, especially me being a woman among all those cruel men! He didn't care!

"I thought you were going to die, Rilian! I was sure I would lose you! We nearly had to _force _Lord Garrin to fetch that cordial! He would've let you die! I couldn't take it if I lost you! I've already lost Caspian! Lord Garrin, however, doesn't care what happens to us as long as he comes away unharmed!" I try to force my tears back. Emotions have the poorest of timing.

Rilian's voice is calm and full of reason as he speaks. "But he did fetch the cordial, Addy. He saved my life, and risked his on to do so. Do you not see a change taking form in him? Should we not open up to this change and accept it?"

"I don't trust him."

"We have no reason to trust him, as of yet. But let us not pass judgement on him, at this time. To act now would be to act in vengeance. I will withhold my judgement on him for a while. I will give him time to prove he has changed, and give myself some time to calm down so I may determine how he _ought _to be punished rather than how I'd _like_ to punish him."

I sigh, knowing his words are true and wishing I were able to be so forgiving. "You're a good man, Rilian. How do you do it?"

"Not I, Addy. It is Aslan who gives me the strength. I will pray that He gives you the peace, and the strength to forgive Lord Garrin. And if ever you need me, I will be a listening ear."

"Thank you, Rilian," I say wrapping my arms as far as they will go around his great neck."

"It's my pleasure, Addy."

Many things weigh on my mind at the moment. I wonder if we'll make it home without being caught. I wonder what will become of us if we are captured. What will we find once we arrive at the castle? Most heavily weighing on my mind (and I do realize that there are lives at stake, and other things ought to be higher priorities) is whether Rilian will ever be human again. He could still rule Narnia as a Griffin, but I've fallen in love with him. I can't pursue a relationship with a Griffin. I need him to be human again. I do hope Lord Garrin is correct in saying the effects will wear off. Perhaps he was only saying it so Rilian wouldn't become angry and destroy him. I say a prayer to Aslan, surrendering my troubles, and find the peace to sleep.

* * *

After several hours, Arnash and I return to the cave with what we hope to be enough to feed all of us and Griffin Rilian. When we arrive, Adelaide has already fallen asleep using Rilian's wing as a blanket. Rilian, tired as he was from flying, has also found a peaceful slumber. After a long morning of searching for food in silence, Arnash and I dine without words before he decides to join the others. He wraps himself in Rilian's other wing. There is still room for me among the trio of friends, but I doubt it would be fitting for me to sleep with them, as I have been their enemy for so long. I finally manage to find rest in a corner away from the rest of the group.

"Lord Garrin?" I hear Rilian's voice call my name.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"We don't bite. You may come over here where it's warmer."

"No thank you, my Prince. I do not wish to intrude."

"What would give you the notion that you'd be intruding?"

"I would assume the three of you would only wish to have your friends so near to you; not a man like me.

"A man like you? And how, pray tell, does a man like you differ from a man like me?"

I am shocked that the Prince would ask such a thing. "Your Highness, I have done wrong! Surely I don't have to tell you of my errors! You have but to look at yourself and see what I've done to you. I fully expect you to beat and torture me and have me hanged once we're back in Narnia. It's only right. I have been a wretch to you. My only request (not that you should care about the request of a traitor) is that you would see to it that my wife and children are looked after, for they have done no wrong to you."

" If I were perfect, I may have all those things done to you. But it's quite clear that you see your errors now, and I see no reason to hold your short comings against you. I have been forgiven of much as it is. Should I not extend that same forgiveness to the repentant?"

"Sire, I am a traitor at best."

"Not at this point, by the look of it. I was a traitor as well. But we are no longer traitors. How could we remain in our folly when Aslan's grace and love abounds. We ought to bask in it, not wallow in self-condemnation. The things we were are gone. We are forgiven by Aslan and free to live the way we ought, without the past hindering us from walking in Aslan's will. How ever can we walk in it if we are bound to the past? Nay, you won't get far on such a short chain."

"You would let me live?" I say as his words begin to sink into my heart.

"Yes. I can't say I will forget all this ever happened. You must understand, you _have_ broken my trust. But I will show you mercy, for I have been shown mercy."

"But I don't deserve forgiveness."

"I know. No one does. If one could deserve mercy, then it wouldn't be mercy. Aslan has rained His grace down on me; it would be utterly wrong if I did not do the same. You _are_ forgiven, and that is final."

"Thank you, Prince Rilian."

"You are more than welcome, Lord Garrin. Do join us now. Don't isolate yourself. Come where it is warm."

I obey the Prince and he settles into a deep sleep. Everything quiets and I am left alone with my thoughts. I have been a terrible traitor. I have always claimed to believe in Aslan, but my heart was cold and far from Him. I wonder at this amazing grace Rilian spoke of. Can it _really _save a wretch like me? I've always heard stories about grace, but I never really thought I needed it; until now. Who have I become and how can I escape him? How do I stop him from consuming the man I want to be?

"Just ask." The sound of Rilian's voice startles me and pulls me from my thoughts.

"Pardon, your Majesty?"

"If you want grace, if you wish to see a change, _ask_." He mumbles the words in his semi-conscious state. "I know what it is to long for grace, but believe it can't save you. I _promise _it will change you, if you only ask." Prince Rilian begins to snore again. I realize he is speaking with the wisdom of Aslan, and not on his own.

"Aslan," I say into the darkness, "if You would, please change me. The man I've become is a monster... I need to change, but I cannot change myself. I am in desperate need of saving. If You would grant me that, I would follow You all the days of my life." I spoke these words and I felt nothing. I don't know what I was expecting. Light from the heavens? A choir of angels? A symphony? I haven't a clue. But I felt nothing. Perhaps I asked incorrectly. Maybe one isn't supposed to feel anything. Perhaps I should just believe I've been forgiven.

My questions finally give way to slumber. Aslan willing, I'll find answers when I rise.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	15. Parting

**Ok, so it's been forever since I updated, but I haven't forgotten about this story and I hope you haven't either. Life just got crazy there for a while, hopefully things are getting better now :)  
POVs are  
Adelaide  
Rilian  
Adelaide**

**

* * *

**We've been been back at Cair Paravel for the past three days now. We were able to convince the lords that the Griffin really was Prince Rilian. Rilian has spent countless hours in council trying to plan every detail for the great battle that is sure to come, and everyone is anxiously waiting for the Calormenes to fall upon the castle. 'Tis only a matter of time now, perhaps within the week. What's worse: Rilian has fallen ill over the past few days. Lord Garrin suspects he's changing back into a human. Arnash wonders if the serums are killing him. We all agree we can't have the Crown Prince so dreadfully ill days before the castle is attacked.

I go outside to the graves of the King and Queen. Rilian has spent the few spare moments of his time here, feeling a bit out of place indoors with all the castle attendants in awe and dismay at his changed form. I find him lying beside his father's grave. "Rilian? Are you feeling any better?"

He looks up at me with tired eyes. "I'm afraid not, Addy," he says in a hoarse whisper.

I sit beside him on the ground. "Rilian, I'm worried about you. You need to try and relax. You've taken no time to focus on resting and getting well."

"I can't rest. Narnia's future is at stake," he coughs.

I hug his neck. "Rilian, you've done all within your power. Now you must wait and let Aslan do the rest. By His wisdom, you will do a fine job leading your men into battle and you will succeed. All will be well in the end. You'll see."

"There's a small chance that we won't succeed. I'm going to have the castle evacuated. Only the soldiers and I will remain here."

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you here."

"Please, just go where I send you, for my own peace of mind. I don't want you hurt. I need you to give me your word that you will not return until I send for you."

"I make no promise."

"I need a promise. Please." He looks so tired and worn down. I can only imagine how awful it is for him, being so ill while carrying such a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Rilian, you ought to leave as well. You are the rightful king of Narnia. If something should happen to you, who could take your place?"

"I am the _king _now. It was decided upon in council that I should take the throne before the Calormenes arrive. As king, it is my responsibility to stay behind and fight with my men. How could I call myself noble if I, being young and able-bodied, sent soldiers to do what I myself was unwilling to do? If they fall, I will fall with them. And if I hide away that won't save the crown. If the castle is taken I will lose the throne regardless."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who would take your place?"

Rilian gazes at me intently. "You will." His words linger in the air for a moment.

I barely manage to find my voice. "Pardon?"

"Adelaide, there's not a soul in this world I trust more than you. There is no one I would trust with my precious Narnia except you. Everything is documented. I have willed Narnia to you in the event of my untimely demise."

I blink. This is all too much. I never wanted to be the Queen of Narnia. I never felt I could handle such a thing, especially not after the death of someone close to me. This is precisely why I asked that Caspian wouldn't adopt me. I didn't know if I'd be able to go on living after losing him, let alone rule a kingdom. And now Rilian is telling me I must rule in the event of his death. If losing him wouldn't kill me physically, it would surely destroy me emotionally and mentally. I couldn't survive it.

I remember Caspian's struggles, how he cried, and mourned, and had so many sleepless nights, as did I. The difference between he and I was that he never lost faith in Aslan. His faith made him strong, even in his weakness. He'd lost his wife and son in such a short span of time, and I could see how his heart shattered. I don't think even I saw the depths of his pain. Yet, he pressed on. He held on to Aslan until he drew his last breath. Since the days of my youth I've heard stories of the Kings and Queens of old. I've heard stories about Queen Lucy the Valiant and her great faith. She was a great woman with a pure heart, but I think even her faith was out-shined by Caspian's. I wonder if perhaps I could be as strong as either of the two.

It occurs to me that these were not extraordinary people. They had struggles and flaws as I do. What was amazing about them had nothing to do with _them _at all, but the One they loved. It was their faith in Aslan that kept them going. Aslan made them strong enough. I realize that Aslan hasn't changed at all. I can have the strength they had because I have Aslan to empower me, just as he did them. But I find only a small amount of comfort in this.

"Rilian, this is madness! You're ill! You can't go to battle in your current state! You'll be _killed_!"

"Though I am ill, I am still a great deal stronger than a man. I am still suited for battle. You needn't worry about that."

"You're country needs you _alive_, Rilian! I need you alive!"

"Addy, suppose I live through the battle. Do you honestly believe Lord Garrin and Tallian were the only ones who didn't trust me? Nay, dear. Most every lord of the council has lost his faith in me. I imagine most of the kingdom feels the same. 'Twas for the sole reason of needing a leader in battle I was even crowned king. Were it not for the hope that having a king might deter the Calormenes, I would not be in this position.

"I am aware that Aslan knows my heart and gives grace freely, but it is not so with people. Their trust must earned. This battle may be the only way to prove myself to my people. I do not wish for my country to live in fear of me.

"And you would do well to remember that all we have endured together is the result of the distrust of my people. Garrin and Tallian weren't aiming to kill me, only test me. What happens when another lord decides I am untrustworthy? He may think it better to assassinate me than to wait for me to betray my country. The possibility of my death looms in the air either way. I may as well not fear it."

"You mustn't speak that way, Rilian. You're beginning to sound like a Marshwiggle."

"I am only considering every possibility. The best course of action is to go into battle while preserving everyone I can, that includes you."

"Rilian, I won't leave."

"You must. It is for the good of your country."

"I _cannot_ rule Narnia - not after losing you. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive and well.

Rilian coughs and I begin to think I shouldn't upset him while he's ill. "Addy, you must leave, and that is final. If you wish to keep me alive, you will stay someplace where I will know you're safe. This will ensure that my focus stays on the battle at hand rather than your whereabouts and well-being. Besides, you are legally obligated now to take the throne if something should happen to me. This being the case, you have a responsibility to your country to preserve yourself in case you are needed."

I consider informing him that I do not wish to be Queen, nor have I ever. But I suppose there's no use arguing with a man who is of royal blood, considering he himself was never asked how he felt about ruling. It was very clever of Rilian to tie my hands in such a way that I now have no choice but to leave if I wish to call myself a lover of Narnia.

"As you wish, my King." I say. The words are difficult to speak, and the thought impossible to bear. But bear it I will, by the strength of Aslan.

"Thank you, Addy." He lays his head and the ground and closes his eyes. Something doesn't seem right.

"Rilian?" I call but he doesn't respond. "Rilian? Rilian? RILIAN?" I begin to shake him, but he still won't reply. I run into the castle. "Lord Garrin?" I shout. "Lord Garrin! Where are you?"

"What is it, child?" He asks, running all too slowly down the hallway.

"It's Rilian! He's not responding! He's out at the graves!"

Lord Garrin runs toward the graves and I am not far behind him. When the graves are in view, he stops, cutting me off. "Adelaide, go back into the castle and get Arnash. Tell him to fetch a suit of clothes and meet with me here."

"What is it, Lord Garrin?" I ask.

"Never you mind. There's no need to fear, just do as I request, my Lady."

I run to the castle and fetch Arnash. He goes to Lord Garrin's aid, and I roam the halls waiting for any word on Rilian.

After a few long moments, Rilian finds me. He's human again! "Rilian! You're all right!" I shout, hugging him tightly. He gives me a gentle squeeze in return.

"I'm fine, Addy," he says. "Thanks be to Aslan."

"Do you know how much I worried over you? I kept thinking, 'What if he doesn't make it? What if I lose him?' I couldn't bear it, Rilian! Please, please reconsider your decision to have me rule if something should happen to you! If you should die in battle, just let me fall with you. I have no reason do go on if you aren't here with me!" I cry into his shirt, and he holds me for a long while. He doesn't attempt to say any comforting words. He knows I won't hear them for my cries.

"What if I never see you again, Rilian? I love you. With all my heart, I love you." It dawns on me that I've never said this to Rilian while he was conscious. I've said it aloud on very few occasions. Truer words have never been spoken. I have grown to love Rilian. Nothing can change that.

Rilian seems to lose a great deal of his strength in that moment. He buries his face in my neck and begins to weep softly. I wonder what has brought on these tears. For the past several days he's borne many burdens, but they hadn't brought on tears until this moment. He pulls away and gently kisses my hands.

* * *

Those three words change everything. "I love you," she says. Now of all times! She's said this to me once before, but she thought I was dying and couldn't hear her. At this moment, it is finally clear to me that she really does love me. It would be easier to let her go if she hadn't forgiven me. If she still hated me a small bit, I wouldn't leave this world with so much regret. I wouldn't feel guilty for leaving her behind. I wouldn't wonder what we could have together if I live.

I know without doubt that I shall die in battle. We've just received word that the Calormenes are coming within three days, in numbers that far exceed our own. By the size of their ships it would seem as though we are outnumbered fifty to one. My men and I shall fight valiantly, but unless Aslan intervenes, we shall not survive.

Father wanted me to take care of Adelaide. I will do everything in my power to keep her alive. That is partly why I willed the kingdom to her. She will go on living if she feels she has a reason to do so. All this time I believed she was upset over losing me because she felt she'd be alone. Now I know that she actually loves me. I wish I didn't have to hurt her by sending her away. I try to think of something comforting to say, but I can think of no good thing at this time.

"Addy, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I'm so sorry for everything that's happening. I'm sorry the Calormenes are coming. I'm sorry I have to send you away. I'm sorry that I likely won't see you after tonight.

"Please remember that I love you. I know you are strong enough to carry on without me. Please try not to think about what might have been -"

"Tonight! Must I leave tonight?"

"I'm afraid so. They're coming soon. We haven't much time to spare." She buries her face in my chest once more and begins to weep bitterly. I hold her tightly as tears escape my own eyes. There is one thing I must do before I am forced to let her go.

* * *

I had been caught between anger and sadness. I had been angry with him for sending me away without my consent when I ought to be here with him, yet I was heart-broken over the possibility of losing him. Now I see his heart on the matter. He is just as shattered as I am over it. I wish this moment would never end. I wish I could spend my life wrapped in his warm embrace rather than releasing him into eternity.

He pulls away and gently tilts my chin upward so I look him in his tear-filled eyes. I close my eyes and let the tears roll down my face. I feel Rilian's arms wrap around my waist and his lips tentatively touch mine as if to ask my permission for a kiss. My answer comes in the form of a gentle kiss and he returns it with great passion and emotion. I can't help but feel I was born for this moment. I was meant to know this kind of love. I'm not supposed to lose it! Not yet! The tears continue to roll down my face at the injustice of it all. My hands wander to Rilian's cheeks and I can feel the tears streaming down.

"King Rilian, you're needed in the - oh, um... Are you busy?"

Rilian and I immediately pull away at the sound of the servant's voice. "Busy? Not terribly. Umm, Addy, I suppose you should go gather a few things now."

"I suppose so." I begin to walk toward my bedroom and Rilian goes to see what the servant wants. I can't help but turn to give him one final glance. I find he is gazing back at me.


	16. Nightmare

**My dear, sweet, long suffering readers,  
Thank you once again for putting up with my taking FOREVER with these updates. In my defense I was busy putting a lot of thought and hard work into it. I was also sick (still am) but that's another story. I have been spending the last FOREVER writing out the rest of this story. If you're at all like me, you like to know when a story is about to end. You must emotionally prepare yourself for the closing of the long journey you have taken with the characters. If you are like me and need to know these things, it is my bittersweet duty to inform you that our journey is coming to a close in the nearish future. This is the first of the 4 final updates. If all goes according to plan 19 will be the final chapter. I have written out the entire story and it is only in need of minor editing so updates should come a lot faster.**

**I am waiting on 2 things to happen before I release chapter 17.  
1. YOU! That's right. YOU. I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I want to know what you think of the story and hear your thoughts and ideas. I like your input. You may inspire me to add some things to the following chapters and make the story better. So PLEASE review.  
2. I am trying to wait on my mom and my sister (editor) to read the final chapters. I like their input as well. They read it first and protect you from any bad ideas I may have lol. But if they take forever to get to the story I may post it without them so you won't have to wait as long.  
Ladies & Gentlemen this has been my longest author's note ever. (I'm pretty sure)**

**POVs  
****The Servant  
**_**Adelaide**_**  
Adelaide  
Taurinian  
Arnash**

**Yes Adelaide is on the list twice, you'll see why. **

* * *

I hate myself for the sniveling little coward I am. I wander, hooded and cloaked on a mission to betray my new king. All this for the sake of my own miserable existence.

The castle waits in silence for the Calormene army to invade Narnia. Little do they know that the Calormenes already have spies here. Narnia's own Taurinian and a few Calormene soldiers came to my home the other night. They threatened my life, my family! They promised no harm would come to us if I gave them my services and spoke no word of it to the king. I tried to convince them that I am only a lowly servant. I never wanted to be a traitor. But my hands are tied.

I was afraid I would yet be killed, for I had heard of no flaw in Rilian's battle plans. His father trained him all too well in the ways of war. I was convinced his plan would work despite the fact that he and his men would be hideously outnumbered. I was afraid I would be able to offer no word of advice to the Calormenes. Afraid, yet a small bit relieved. While it is true that I would have died if I'd been unable to help, at least I would have died with my honor intact.

Nay, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or perhaps the right place at the right time. I'm unsure which at this moment. I was sent to fetch Rilian for some last minute evacuation planning. Then I unintentionally saw his heart and soul laid bare. 'Twas only for a moment, but it was enough for me to learn his one weakness. He's put on a good face for all he's been through. Seemed a good deal stronger than he really is. Unfortunately, it was all a facade, the kind that is only lost in the presence of a lover.

I finally arrive at the Calormene camp and am met by Taurinian.

"What news do you bring us, Oram?" I tremble at the sound of his voice.

"I-I bring good news and bad news, sir. The bad news is, I can find no error in King Rilian's planning."

"_King _Rilian?"

"Yes, h-he has been crowned king. But this is no cause for alarm. His new title hasn't won the loyalty of his people."

"Very well. Continue."

"Right, sir. On to the good news. I did find a weakness." I can hardly bear the weight of the great sin I am committing. I close my eyes as I speak, as if perhaps this will hide me from my own treachery. "I believe we can attack the king on a personal level. If we strike where he is most vulnerable, I believe he will hand the kingdom over to Calormen."

"Speak plainly," the minotaur presses me.

"What I mean to say is, the good king has a lover. He can't bear the thought of losing her, nor she him. I suggest you take this maiden with you to the castle. Threaten her life as you have threatened mine. Give the king a choice between keeping Narnia and keeping the girl alive. I assure you, he will choose the girl."

An evil smile and a knowing look crosses the monster's face "Where is the girl?"

* * *

_I couldn't keep my word. I simply couldn't stay away. Arnash and Lord Garrin told me, by my bidding, when the Calormenes were to fall upon the castle. 'Tis the morning after the attack was to take place. I stand outside the gates and wonder what lies within. Everything is so deathly silent. There is no one in sight. _

_Maybe the Calormenes have yet to arrive. Perhaps the Narnians are waiting to ambush them. Perhaps that is why everything is so quiet. Or perhaps everyone is wounded and dying, possibly dead, so they can make no sound. My heart's pace increases at a rate I never thought possible. I swallow hard and step inside my home wondering if I will still be able to call it home after today._

_Bodies are scattered everywhere in the courtyard, Calormenes and Narnians alike. Much to my dismay, I see more Narnians than Calormenes lying about either dead or dying. I recognize many of them and there is nothing I can do. Where is Rilianin all this? I don't think I can bear the answer. I feel faint._

_Until this point, I had thought it best to be quiet so as not to be heard by Calormenes. I no longer care if I'm found. Either the Narnians won despite the great loss of soldiers, in which case there would be no reason to hide, or else the Calormenes won, in which case Rilian could be any one of these bodies on the ground. If this is true then I do hope the Calormenes find me and slay me immediately. If my Rilian is dead why should I go on living?_

_"Rilian? RILIAN?" I call but there is no answer. I look over the bodies, the sight is terrible. Some bodies are far too mangled to recognize, but I find myself trying to identify them still. _

_My foot catches on something or someone and I fall onto something hard and metallic. I look to see the cause of my fall. A body. The Tisroc! He lay on the ground pierced by Rilian's sword. If the Tisroc is dead, surely this means Narnia has the victory! _

_I stand feeling a bit better about the battle's outcome. If Rilian's sword is in the Tisroc, where is Rilian? I look down at the thing on which I'd fallen. Armor. The armor of Narnian royalty. My heart sinks as I remove the helmet from the body slowly and gently. I notice the soldier has been stabbed many times. If he isn't dead he is fatally wounded. I say a silent prayer that this isn't Rilian. Perhaps this is a decoy meant to fool the Calormenes while the real Rilian fought elsewhere, or maybe took my advice and fled. But in my mind I know Rilian wouldn't do such a thing._

_Much to my dismay, the face previously veiled by the helmet belongs to Rilian. My young king is barely breathing._

_"Rilian, please! Please don't die."_

_He gasps for air. "Addy? Addy... What are you doing here?" he whispers._

_"I told you I couldn't leave you behind. Just hold on. I'll find something to mend your wounds." I begin to leave in search of medical supplies but Rilian takes hold of my wrist._

_"No, stay," he pleads. "I don't have much time."_

_I survey his condition and reluctantly accept the truth in his words. Nothing I can do will save him. Words fail me now. I can't hold back my tears._

_"Addy, don't weep. Don't you see? We've won! Narnia is saved!" Rilian gives a weak smile. His strength amazes me. Victory in battle is far too costly if it comes at Rilian's expense. This is not a price I am willing to pay for freedom's sake!_

_"Rilian, I'm not ready to let go of you."_

_"Don't be afraid to let me go, dear. Aslan will be with you all the while, guiding you and mending your heart."_

_"Aslan is the One letting you die! He's taking you away from me, Rilian! How could I trust Him?"_

_"If your faith is only based on circumstances, I'm afraid it isn't faith at all, Addy. 'Tis in the heat of battle you discover how strong you really are. I thought I wouldn't last 'til morning. I was sure I'd never see you again, my love. Yet here I am, still alive, and speaking with you one final time._

_"You are stronger than you think you are, my sweet; a lot braver too. You'd be surprised what you can bear with Aslan. He has a wonderful plan you know."_

_I lay next to Rilian and stroke his hair. "I will be strong for you, my love. I do hope you're right, that this isn't as mad as it seems and that Aslan really does have a reason for it."_

_"He does. You just have to trust Him." Rilian closes his eyes and I can tell I'm losing him. His words begin to run in together and I can barely understand him. "I know I told you not to come, but I'm glad you did."_

_"I love you, Rilian." I lean in and kiss him and he returns it with the last of his strength._

_"I love you too, my beautiful queen." Rilian breathes his last here in my arms. I set him down gently and I cry and I wail. I beg Aslan to either bring Rilian back to me somehow, or provide the strength to go on living. I scream until my throat hurts. I don't care about the pain. All I can do is scream._

* * *

"Easy, easy now." I awake to the sound of Puddleglum's voice. We've been sent to stay at the cottage Rilian gave him in exchange for his aid in defeating the witch. He refused to ask for anything, so Rilian gave him many things, including this little cottage, where it is small and quiet enough to feel like home, but big enough that it feels like a mansion to a Marsh-wiggle. He needed a place to get away from the other Marsh-wiggles who all accused him of being far too joyous, though I am unsure why.

"It seems you had a nightmare. By your screams I thought it best to wake you, though you'll fall asleep and have another one just as terrible, I shouldn't wonder. If you like, I can always come back and wake you again."

I still can't gather my thoughts after that dreadful nightmare. I haven't felt this way since I was eleven years old wondering if Father would ever come home from his journey to find Rilian.

"Have you heard anything from the castle?"

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am. It's best to prepare yourself for the worst, though. All manners of horrid things could happen."

"I know, but I'd prefer not to think of it."

"Yes, yes. It's very good of you to try to look on the bright side of things. Keep a cheerful attitude, no matter who dies."

"Do you think Rilian is still alive?"

"It isn't likely. The Calormenes very well may have arrived early and fallen upon the castle. But it is possible he's still living, I suppose. He is a pretty strong fellow. But if he lives through the battle he'll be terribly maimed, no doubt. You don't often walk away from battles of that scale unharmed. He'll be missing an eye or a leg, I shouldn't wonder."

"I... I had a nightmare that he didn't survive."

"Probably a vision, a bad omen. Care to say anymore about your nightmare? I doubt I'll do much good, but I can try to cheer you up. Might as well put my dreadfully cheerful attitude to good use."

I can't explain why, but I choose to share my nightmare with the Marsh-wiggle, knowing full well that he will only add to my fears with his "dreadfully cheerful" attitude. He listens intently and says no word until I am done speaking.

"Well, it sounds to me like the King Rilian in your dream was onto something."

"What? Him not having much time?"

"No, though probably that as well. That wouldn't be at all surprising. I was talking about your faith. If your faith is only strong when the outcome looks good, that's no faith at all. That kind of faith is useless; it's no good to anyone. Faith is being sure of what you hope for and certain of what you do not see. It's knowing that when the world caves in on itself Aslan is still Aslan. The question is not whether Rilian will live. The question is where will you stand if he doesn't."

His words sink deep into my soul as I grasp their full weight. "I-I don't know, in all honesty. I'd like to say I would be strong and keep trusting in Aslan, but I don't know that I could."

"Well, Ma'am, it seems like a mighty important thing to know."

"Yes. Yes it does. I shall need to do some thinking and praying."

"Yes, you shall. Would you mind terribly if I left you to your thoughts now? It's rather late. I'll come back when you have another nightmare, if you like."

"You may go. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine. Nothing that hasn't happened before. It'll happen again before the night's over, I shouldn't wonder." The Marsh-wiggle leaves the room.

I feel I need fresh air. I step outside to pray and seek Aslan. I can almost feel Him in the cool night air. I wrap my cloak tighter around me as I observe the beauty of a Narnian winter. The image of Rilian's dying body invades my mind. I cannot escape the inner conflict I feel.

"Aslan," I whisper. "Aslan, I don't know how, but I will trust You still. Hold on to me, please. I do not want to lose faith in You. You're the only One keeping me sane.

"I surrender myself and Rilian to Your will. I pray that You would keep us both alive and well. But - but if You should choose, in all Your sovereignty, to let something against my will fall upon us, I will still love You and trust You with all my heart. I will trust that You will accomplish Your great plan."

The wind blowing on my face causes the fresh tears to sting like ice. It is bitterly cold out here and I think I should go back inside. But I have a suspicion that I will remain bitterly cold until I am home, in Rilian's arms. I wrap my arms around myself and put a hand to my lips where Rilian had left his sweet kiss, as if somehow my hand would make it stay there forever. I weep silently at the terrible thought that I may never see him again.

_"I know I told you not to come, but I'm glad you did."_

What if those words are true in a sense? What if I ought to be back at the castle ready and willing to help Rilian and his soldiers when the Calormenes invade? I am a skilled archer. And having played many a hide and seek game with Rilian in that castle, I daresay I know that place better than anyone, save Rilian perhaps. Of course I may know things about it which he's forgotten in his absence. This would prove helpful if the Calormenes invade the castle as my dream suggested. They may not be interested in a formal battle, they may try to take us by surprise.

I still can't seem to clear my mind of the terrible images in my dream. All those bodies. They are my people. I feel a sense of responsibility to them and to Rilian. Why should my people go and fight, and possibly die, while I sit here in this cottage out of harm's way? According to Rilian, I shall take the throne if something should happen to him. Well if I am to lead these people I should do so with great valiance. I wouldn't want the shame of starting my rule as a coward.

I go back inside the cottage to gather a few things and briefly wonder if I should inform the others of my leaving. I decide against it as they will only try to keep me away from my duty. I take up my bag and step outside. I am going back to the castle. I'll do my best to stay alive in case something happens to Rilian, but if I stay here I can't possibly call myself a loyal Narnian.

* * *

First he escapes the infirmary, then he ends up back in Narnia before us somehow, now he's been crowned king! It's taken so much effort to get these cowardly Calormenes this far. I've managed to convince them that the only reason things have gone so poorly is because they didn't have enough faith in Tash and the one he sent. If they had really trusted my words, Tash wouldn't have let the Crown Prince escape our hands and become king of Narnia. I've told them of how we outnumber the Narnians and know the king's weakness. Overall, they're feeling much more confident. And if we fail in this particular battle I will blame it on the Tisroc's lack of faith. He refuses to set foot on Narnian soil until the battle is over and the danger is no more.

Rilian's "faithful" servant is leading Arkeen, his six remaining sons and myself to the cottage where the good king's love will be ours for the taking. I never thought it possible such a weakling as himself could come up with such a devious plan. I suppose when and man is fearful and desperate enough he will find things within himself that he never knew of, nor wished to know.

The trembling coward points to a small cottage. "Th-th-there. She's in there somewhere."

We peer, silently, into the little home and find no trace of the girl. We did find one empty room with an unmade bed. It looks as though someone was in the room but fled in a hurry.

I take hold of the servant's collar. "Where is she, you worthless rat?"

"I-I-I d-don't know! Please, don't kill me! She was here! I swear!"

"And then you made her aware of the plan!"

"No! No! I would never! Please! My wife! My children! They need me!"

"They won't need you if they're dead! Where is she going?"

"I honestly don't know! Perhaps she's going back to the castle! Rilian quite nearly had to force her to leave."

"Look!" whispers Arikaan. I follow his gaze to the delicate footprints in the snow. They lead in the direction of the castle, though it's impossible to say without following where they may go.

"P-please, sir. Please let me go home t-to my family. I've d-done what I can, sir. M-my f-family needs me and I do not want that I should be a witness to this t-terrible t-tr-treachery."

"You're correct. You have done all you can. You're no longer needed. I raise my daggar for the death blow. We can't have this weak little wretch running back and telling the king of our plans.

"Wait!" says Arkeen. "We mustn't kill him, O Great One. Think of his widow and his poor children. Do remember I lost my wife. It would be wrong of me to take part in destroying someone else's lover. Tash the Irresistible would abhor it, you understand. This man has done us no harm. Let him go, O Great One and let Tash's wrath consume him if he betrays our trust."

I try with everything in me to rid myself of of the exaparated expression on my face. "Very well, worm. You may go home to live the rest of your miserable life in peace. But should word of our plan reach the king, I will deal with you personally and you will curse the day you were born and the woman who brought you into this world. Understood?" I say in all calmness.

"Yes, sir. The king will know nothing of it, sir."

I release the man and he runs away like a wounded animal.

"Arikaan, you and I will follow the girl. The rest of you, kill the inhabitants of the cottage. Word mustn't reach the good king that his lover is missing until we have her secured. When you have finished your business you will join us in our searching."

"How shall we kill them?" ask Dyraan.

"It doesn't matter. Burn the house to the ground. You'll either kill them or smoke them out. If they sould find a way out use your weapons. It's quite simple."

"But if the cottage is gone won't the king know something's happened to the girl?"

"It's out here in the middle of nowhere! How would he know what happened to the cottage. Worst case, he'll learn of it in a few days should he send a scout to look in on his lover. By then we should have collected the girl. The king will likely assume she died in the fire. Once he learns that she still lives he'll be all the more desperate to keep her that way.

* * *

"Lord Garrin? Lord Garrin!" I say into the darkness hoping I can rouse the man.

"Mmm, what is it, young lad?" he yawns.

"Did you hear something? It sounded like trouble outside. I'm going to go check on Adelaide, you should go see about the Marsh-thingummy."

"Certainly, I should think so." Lord Garrin has yet to convince me he's awake.

I go to look in on Adelaide alone. I'll see about the frog-what's-it in a moment. I have an eerie feeling as I walk toward Adelaide's room. I knock on the door and peer inside only to find the room empty. I turn to leave when I recognize a familiar smell. Something's burning. As soon as I leave Adelaide's room I see that the cottage's front door has caught fire and it's spreading rapidly. I run with all my strength toward the bedchamber of the Marsh-what's-it and the room I share with Lord Garrin. "FIRE! FIRE!" I shout. "GET OUT! THERE'S A FIRE!"

Finally Lord Garrin and the Frog-foot are awakened.

"I was afraid this would happen. Wood burns too easily," says the Marsh-thing. I think he suffers from deep depression.

"We have to get out now!" says Lord Garrin and I decide not to mention the obviousness of his statement at the moment. The three of us crawl on our hands and knees searching for an escape as the flames rapidly devour the cottage.

"Where is Adelaide?" Lord Garrin coughs.

"I don't know," say I. "She wasn't in her room. I think it must've been her I heard outside."

"The poor girl burned alive, I shouldn't wonder." I'm really beginning to wish the Frog-man would shut up. I decide to find a way out and come back into the cottage if I don't see her out of doors. Rilian trusted us to take care of her. She just can't be gone!

The Frog finally leads us to an exit that hasn't caught fire yet. When we step outside we are met by my father and brothers. I see the Bull-thing and Arikaan following a trail which must've been left by Adelaide. I try to run after them but my father grabs me and I find myself fighting for my life. I see Lord Garrin and the Marsh-wigwam are faring about the same as I.

_Aslan, help us!_

I do not wish to die, but I cannot fight my own family.

* * *

**Thoughts anyone? I want to hear them. Please?**


	17. Fears Confirmed

****

I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I know I said updates would come sooner because everything was all written out. But like I said, I wanted to run everything by my mom and my sister. My mom likes what she read but my sister wasn't pleased. She tells me the things in these last chapters are impossible. Mom pointed out that this is in fact a fiction story so not everything has to be completely realistic. I ask you, the readers, to please bear with me and accept some of the impossibilties. Of course if you don't like it you can always tell me so. I thought it was ok the way it was written. So I'm gonna go ahead and post it rather than keep you guys waiting forever and ever. Furthermore, I will post the entire story now. This is the first of the last three updates. I've had fun writing this. I hope it touches you and you love it much!

**Adelaide  
****Arnash  
****Rilian  
****Lord Garrin  
****Rilian

* * *

**I took a few weapons with me which I do hope Puddleglum won't mind my borrowing. I have a dagger at my side and a quiver of arrows on my back. I haven't a clue what I will encounter on my journey to the castle, but something tells me the Calormenes are already in Narnia somewhere, waiting for the right moment to attack. I start at a sound. Something like a person or large animal is near. I take my dagger in hand ready to strike should the need arise.

For a long time all I hear is complete silence. I nearly decide to put my dagger away when a man attacks me from behind, grabbing me and pinning my arms to my waist.

"Your lover can't save you now," the voice whispers in my ear. 'Tis the voice of Arikaan, that horrid, horrid man. Memories of when he tried to kiss me and when he nearly flogged Rilian to death flood my mind. Fear overtakes me. I take the dagger and force it as hard as I can into the man's leg. He screams in pain and his grip weakens enough for me to run.

"Get her! We're losing her!" he yells to someone. I wonder how many are after me. I glance back long enough to see the Minotaur far behind me. It is my good fortune that Minotaurs are slow creatures. I could possibly outrun him. But he is far stronger than I. When I exhaust all my strength he will surely kill me.

I stop and turn, stringing an arrow. It will take more than one to do any good. I fire the first and then another. Both land in the monster's side.

I find myself once again in Arikaan's arms. Before I can reach my dagger he stabs me with his own. I struggle to free myself as Arkikaan continues to stab me. I scream hoping someone will hear me. The Minotaur shouts something though I can't say what. Suddenly a plan enters my mind. Whether 'tis brilliant or rubbish I know not. But perhaps it's the only way to get away from these terrible creatures.

I let my body go limp under the blows of the daggar. Arikaan lays me on the ground.

"You fool!" shouts the Minotaur. We can't kill her! How are we supposed to ransom a dead woman! The king wouldn't surrender for a corpse!"

"She isn't dead yet. And quite frankly, I'd say it would persuade the king a little more if she isn't quite up to par. Just think of it. He'll see her and realize we mean business. If she's already wounded and near death he'll do everything in his power to keep her alive. Whereas if she's in perfect condition it may take a little more time for him to grasp the severity of the girl's situation."

"You make a good point. But we mustn't let her die. We need her alive."

"Oh I understand. I'll only harm her when necessary. I dare not damage her beauty unless I must."

"Take her. We've got to get back to the camp."

I open my eyes just slightly to see the Minotaur turning to go back to the Calormene camp and Arikaan coming toward me. As he bends down to pick me up I draw my dagger and stab him in his side. I run as fast as I can with Arikaan and Taurinian at my heels.

I feel something go into my side and I nearly fall to the ground. It's one of the arrows I fired into the Minotaur. He must've plucked it from his own body and used it to strike me. I drop to my knees unable to run with the arrow inside me. I feel as though I may die here. Pehaps that's the best thing for Narnia if the Calormenes' plan is to ransom me. As Taurinian said, they can't very well ransom me if I'm dead.

I decide there is only one thing to do. Running won't save me now. Perhaps the only thing to do is fight until they have to kill me in order to stay alive. I'm unsure if I can do it, but it's the best plan I can come up with at the moment.

Arikaan lifts me to my feet by my hair and I stab wildly with my daggar. Arikaan screams in pain and falls to the ground. The Minotaur grabs me and tries to bind me with ropes but I refuse to let him. He turns and bashes my head into a tree in an attempt to rob me of all consciousness. I continue to struggle as he rams my head into the tree again and again. I can feel blood running down my face.

_Aslan, please. Your will be done._

I hear a sound like a mighty roar. Taurinian and I both know 'tis Aslan. The beast drops me to the ground and runs faster than I've ever seen a minotaur run. Arikaan is back on his feet now. He pays no heed to the roaring. I cannot force my body to move let alone run. I've lost so much blood. If I don't bleed to death, I think the pain will kill me. I lie here, gasping in pain and waiting to meet my end.

"No one, especially not a woman, makes a fool out of me." Arikaan says, coming closer. I can see he's almost as wounded as I. The only thing keeping him on his feet is his hatred. "Taurinian is gone, your lover is gone. No one can save you from me!" I begin to tremble with fear.

_Aslan, I surrender myself, my friends, Narnia and my sweet Rilian to You. If this is what You say is best, if this is Your plan, I accept it. I _trust_ You._

I suppose I'd forgotten what Caspian always said. Maybe if I'd have trusted Aslan instead of thinking He needed my help to keep Rilian alive, this wouldn't be happening. I cannot change what I did, but having prayed and surrendered to Aslan, I do feel a sense of calm about whatever may come.

I close my eyes so I won't have to see the fate before me. If I must die for the sake of Narnia, so be it. I pray for Rilian. If he loves me even half as much as I love him, my death will kill him. There isn't a doubt in my mind that his love for me at least matches mine. I pray for Rilian's peace and wonder if Caspian's queen prayed a similar prayer before she died of the serpent's poison.

I feel Arikaan's hand on my cheek and after that his lips on mine. I can't move or I'd fight him or at least try to turn my head. I feel myself slipping into a terrible blackness about to fall into an unconscious state.

"I'm going to kill you, my dear," the man whisper's between kisses. "But by the time I'm through with you, you'll welcome death." I can feel tears slipping down my cheeks.

I hear another roar. This time it sounds so close I feel as though I could reach out and touch Aslan. The next moment I feel Arikaan's body lifted from mine. I hear the blood curdling cries of a tormented soul and the sound of a Lion snarling. The screaming stops and I can hear Aslan's footfalls.

_"Well done, My child. You have learned faith's meaning."_ I cannot say if the Great Lion actually told me this or if it was a voice in my semi-conscious mind. For presently, I am fading into the blackness.

* * *

The cottage has burned to the ground. Thankfully, the thick blanket of snow has kept the fire from spreading anywhere else. But that seems to be the only fortunate thing. We are still being attacked and Adelaide may find herself the prey of my brother and that horrid thing. I have resigned myself to dying at my father's hand. I cry out to Aslan in desperation on behalf of my friends. Suddenly, we all hear a sound like a great roaring lion. Father stops attacking me as he is too stunned to move. I notice all our advisaries are frozen with fear at the mighty sound.

The trees begin to move and their branches reach out and attack my brothers and Father. I can only watch in stunned silence as the trees use their branches to bind our enemies to themselves.

"Run while they're bound!" shouts Lord Garrin, and the three of us run deeper into the woods.

* * *

I lie awake in bed going over the details of the battle plans in my mind. There is nothing more I can do except wait at this point. Worrying about it won't help anything. I do wish I still had Father with me. He would tell me if the plan was any good. It seems well enough, but I would just like a little more assurance. At least Adelaide is safe no matter the battle's outcome. I can take comfort in that knowledge.

I start at the sound of a knock on my door and then realize how foolish I'm being. Calormenes wouldn't knock!

"Oram? You're supposed to be with your family away from the castle. Why have you come?"

"Your Majesty," he bows with his face to the floor. "Your Majesty, I ask only that you leave my wife and children alive. You may do to me whatever you, in all your justice, see fit."

"What are you talking about?" I say warily. I do not like the tone of his voice, not so close to a battle. Something has gone terribly wrong. I swallow hard. I can feel my hands trembling.

"My King, I have betrayed you! The Calormene spies invaded my home! They threatened my family. They told me to spy on you. To learn of your battle plans and-and find any weakness I could. They would've killed us all if I hadn't. I would've never done it otherwise!"

Fear and rage grip my heart. "Oram, what did you tell them?" My voice involuntarily raises. The servent trembles at the sound of my voice and something tells me I ought to take pity on him. I cannot feel sorry for him at the moment as my outrage won't permit.

"I told them - him (Taurinian is the head of this mission. The Calormenes believe he is sent from Tash) all the details of your brilliant battle strategy. I told them I saw no error in it and that you were bound to win despite your lack of soldiers. I-I told them if they wanted to defeat you they had to attack you on a personal level."

"What level would that be?" I can feel myself losing my patience with this poor man.

"Lady Adelaide, your Majesty." I feel all the blood drain from my face. I take hold of my bedpost to keep from falling. My knuckles are white and my palms are sweating.

"I told them she was your lover and where to find her. I told them if you were given a choice between keeping Narnia or keeping your love alive you would choose her. They forced me to show them the way to the cottage. It appeared she'd already abandoned the place, though she hadn't been gone for long. They were going to follow her footprints in the snow last I saw. I believe they will take her back to their camp when they find her.

"I begged them to release me and let me go home to my family. I promised I'd speak no word of it to your Grace."

It is Oram's good fortune that I cannot find the strength to move for the fear and anguish gripping me. If I could force my muscles to come alive for one second I would take up my sword and destroy the man before me.

With great effort I manage to speak. "Where?" I ask. To my surprise I didn't raise my voice, though it was quivering and came through clenched teeth.

"Where is their camp? It's about two miles from here. To the north. In the woods. I can lead you there before you slay me if you wish.

_I wish to slay you now._ I think to myself.

_"Mercy." _I hear the voice of Aslan inside my heart. _"Mercy. You've been shown mercy, now give it freely."_

Knowing the anguish and rage I feel at this moment there is only one merciful thing I can think to do.

"Levi!" I call to one of my guards. He rushes in immediately.

"Lock him up until further notice. Hide the key. Under no circumstance are you to make its whereabouts known to me."

"Yes, your Majesty." Levi says with a puzzled expression. Oram begins to leave peacefully with the guard. If he roams freely within my sight that leaves me with far too much temptation to kill him. But if he returns home to his family the Calormenes may kill him, or hand him some new opportunity to stab me in the back. Locking him away until I can calm myself is the greatest act of mercy I can administer at the moment.

"Oh, and Levi?"

"Yes, Highness?"

"See to it that ten soldiers are stationed at the man's home. They are to keep watch over it until further notice." Levi nods with yet another puzzled look. This will take ten of my men from the battle that is soon to come, but it would be wrong to leave the man's family unprotected, especially after the courage he displayed in coming here.

I open my bedroom window and look to the sky. I see my grandfather, Ramandu, shining above my mother's grave. I close my eyes and begin to sing. It isn't an audible song, it isn't really a song at all. 'Tis more of a language. Of all the people I've met in this world, only Mother and I knew this particular tongue. It isn't something which I had to learn, it came naturally. And it isn't a thing which can be taught. Though Father had found it fascinating and wanted to learn, it isn't a thing sons of Adam can fully grasp. I continue to call in the language of the heavens to my grandfather, bidding his help. I open my eyes and see him shifting in the heavens, moving slowly to the north until he stops about two miles away. He's found her. He can't tell if she's alive.

I form a plan and gather my troops. We must find Adelaide at once!

* * *

We run from the monsters as fast as we can in hopes that they won't catch us.

"Stop!" Arnash shouts after a while.

"Boy, have you lost your mind?"

"We have to go back!"

"Why yes," says the Marsh-wiggle. "I do believe he has lost his mind. It's no wonder out here, running for our lives, though. You'll probably be next."

"No! Don't you see? They've got Adelaide! We were supposed to protect her. Eventually those trees will have to let them go and then we have to follow them back to their camp and rescue Adelaide. Rilian is counting on us."

"Right you are, young man. At least we'll have died trying to do something honorable."

"You're both mad!" I say.

"Lord Garrin! We have a secret weapon! Didn't you bring Queen Lucy's cordial?"

I can feel a look of terror cross my face. "Yes, but I left it in the burning cottage." We stand quietly in stunned silence for a moment before the hopeful youth pipes up again.

"No matter! Aslan is on our side! I can feel Him. Let us go!"

"That boy will be the death of us, I shouldn't wonder. Heads into things without much thought. Well let's get it over with."

"You're both mad," I say as I reluctantly follow.

Sure enough, as we follow at a distance, Arkeen and his other sons lead us to Adelaide who is lying half dead near a tree. We see Arikaan's body dead on the ground. Arnash nearly rushes out to try and rescue Adelaide but we hold him back. Puddleglum reminds him that they are armed while we have nothing but our bare hands. We coninue to follow at a distance until we can form a plan.

* * *

We fell upon the Calormene camp in the dark of the night and took them by surprise. Most of them are now either dead or captive. We have yet to find Taurinian, but he isn't my concern at the moment. I search everywhere for Adelaide until I find her lying in a cart near death. The awful site stuns me and I'm only vaguely aware of my sword falling to the ground. I rush to her side and hold her in my arms. Her hair is matted with blood. Her dress is tattered and torn. Her legs and arms and even her delicate face bear many bruises and cuts. Her sides have been stabbed many times so that what's left of her dress is covered in blood. I press my ear to her chest and listen for a heartbeat. I can make out a very faint one. We must get her wounds mended before she bleeds to death! We must get her to shelter before she freezes to death! We must -

"Ah, how sweet. The young king returns to see his lover one final time." I look up and see Taurinian. I wonder at my own foolishness for being caught in such a vulnerable position. He has me trapped in this cart and I was so grief stricken that I dropped my sword. Either one of two things will happen at this point: One of my men will see my peril and slay the beast while his back is turned, or Adelaide and I will both be slain in this cart. I shield Adelaide's body with my own and pray for the former. Perhaps if Taurinian slays me first he won't see a need to kill Adelaide.

"Don't look so terrified, Highness. Yourself and the girl may yet be spared. All I ask in exchange for your lives is your kingdom. You don't care all that much about it. You did abandon it after all. And why was that? Oh yes, for a woman. You can't get enough of them, can you? Well if you surrender now, you and the woman may escape with your lives. We will grant you safe passage out of the country and after that you must never set foot in Narnia again on pain of death. Why should you stay here and go on ruling? You know you aren't worthy of such a great thing. Your people will never trust you again. They'll never see you as anything but a tyrant and a traitor. Why waste your life trying to convince them otherwise? We'll get the girl mended and the two of you will be free to start a new life. You won't have to stay here, with the regret of your many mistakes. I'm offering you freedom. Isn't that what you want?"

His words are enticing. I could possibly save Adelaide and start over. But I couldn't hand Narnia over to this monster! My people may never be free to worship Aslan again. It would be worse than betraying my country: it would be betraying the Great Lion Himself! Aslan is the only One who has seen the depths of my darkness and loved me still. He has been my Rescuer. I have no doubt that He can rescue us now. I could never betray Him even if faithfulness costs me everything, for He is Everything. I say a prayer that He will spare Addy somehow. I hold her tightly and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, Addy. I must choose Aslan." I kiss her gently and hold back my tears.

I look up to Taurinian. "Narnia is not mine to give, I'm afraid. If you wish to have Narnia you must pry it from Aslan's grasp." I watch as the beast raises his sword in fury and I wait for the death blow to fall upon myself and my love.

Suddenly the beast shrieks in pain and I see the tip of a sword come through his middle. The sword pulls back and the Minotaur falls to the ground, dead. Lord Garrin stands in his place holding my bloodied sword.

"You lost this, your Majesty. I took the liberty of using it, as you looked like you were in need of some assistance."

I sigh with great relief. Once the rest of the Calormene troops arrive and find that their "messenger from Tash" is slain, they will turn back in fear, no doubt.

"Thank you Lord Garrin." He helps me out of the cart and we make haste to get Adelaide back to the castle and summon every doctor and nurse in the kingdom.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	18. The Final Letter

**Here is the sencond to last update! I hope you love it! Please review!**

**POVs  
****Letter From Caspian (And Adelaide)  
****Rilian  
****Lord Garrin  
****Arnash  
****Adelaide**

* * *

___Dear Rilian,_

_When you read this, remember to thank Adelaide. I am sure you've noticed that this letter is not written in my hand. I am too ill to write at the moment. My hands are unsteady due to the fevered chill in them. Adelaide is at my bedside now penning my words for me. She really is a jewel and I do hope you have the good sense to treasure her and treat her like a queen when I'm gone. I have no doubt that you will. (Dear Rilian, those really are Caspian's words, I'm not fabricating it, honest!) _

_She reminds me of your mother in many ways. I never wished to arrange a marriage for you because I do believe that you should marry for love, but knowing you and knowing Adelaide, if I _were_ the type to arrange a marriage I would place you with her. She's a lovely young lady, and if Aslan wills it, I could see her being a fine queen to rule at your side one day. ( Dear Rilian, I'm afraid your father is very ill and prone to talk nonsense at this point. We're very worried about him. The fever is likely making him delirious!) _

_Drinian and I did speak of it from time to time. We thought it a fine idea. But that is quite enough about that. I just must say what I feel before I pass on. I'm quite sure destiny will have the two of you together without my mentioning it. I just want you to know that when it does happen, you have the blessings of Lord Drinian and myself._

_I must say everything to you in this letter, everything I've yet left unsaid and some things I simply cannot say enough. I am on my way home from my final voyage. Aslan tells me you're waiting there for me. I cannot wait to see your face, but I doubt I should have much time to speak with you before I pass on. The doctor tells me I'll likely be dead by sunset._

_I need you to know that I love you. I love you no matter what you've done and nothing can change that. You must love yourself. You must forgive yourself for whatever you've done and any mistakes you will make in the future. _

_I didn't get the pleasure of guiding you along life's journey these past ten years. You may feel that you had much to learn under me and that you are unfit to rule. That is untrue. Aslan saw fit to allow you to stray from me for reasons that only He knows. You learned all you needed from me. You will continue to learn under Aslan's guidance,which is why it is so important to trust in Him. I want you to grow as a king and as a man. Do not strive to be like me. Strive to be better than me. Think of things of which I have never thought. Make your own path in history. Do not fear greatness. Don't tell yourself you don't deserve it. Let nothing but wisdom hold you back. When you leave this world do so completely satisfied, my son. Love to the fullest. Live to the fullest. Fear nothing and no one except Aslan. Hold tighly to Him._

_(Rilian, Caspian's praying now and I don't know if he wants this in his letter. I don't want to interrupt and ask so I'll just write it down.)_

_Dear Aslan, _

_I pray that You would guide my son. I pray that he would love You and trust You with all his heart. I ask that he will be a great king. I ask for wisdom and peace all throughout his reign. I pray that You would comfort him when he cries and shine on him when he smiles. I pray that You will make his paths straight and clear._

_And I pray for Adelaide, that she would also trust you. She has a fire inside her. She reminds me so much of my dear wife, whom you blessed me with for so many years. Please be with her and comfort her. She's had so many troubles. Please let the rest of her life be fiiled with joy and laughter. Let her trust You even in the dark times and help her to love You with all passion. I pray that she and Rilian would find friendship in each other through this time. I don't want that either of them should face life alone._

_I pray that your will would be done in the lives of both of my children._

_Amen._

* * *

I sit on Adelaide's bed next to her unconscious body. The doctors have done all they can do. They tell me she'll die soon, but if I wish to prolong her life I should keep her as warm as possible. She's in bed under several blankets with the fire going. When I asked, they said it would probably be of some help if I stayed by her side since, being half-Star, I'm the warmest person in the kingdom. They wanted to tend to my wounds but I wouldn't let them. They aren't servere and I'd rather be here with Addy.

I hold her hand and try not to weep again. I know this is all my doing. I can't help wondering what life would be like if I'd never gone with the Witch. I stroke Adelaide's hair and pray silently.

_Aslan, are you punishing me? Please, if You must punish me then do it. Let a curse fall on _me_. Let _me_ die slowly but please PLEASE don't take Adelaide from me! She's innocent!_

I lay down beside her and wonder if I'd be doing this under different circumstances if I'd never left. Perhaps she and I would be married by now. We never would've been sold. My people would still trust me. The Calormenes wouldn't have invaded if I'd been able to take the throne directly after Father's death. Addy wouldn't be lying in bed dying.

"I'm so sorry, Addy," I cry.

I thought Aslan had forgiven me, but I believe I must still be under His wrath.

_I don't want to live this way. Please! Let me die! Let Adelaide live._

* * *

I sit in Arnash's room in the castle. He is bedridden at the moment because of the many injuries he suffered in battle. After Rilian and his troops fell upon the Calormene camp last night, the three of us were able to aquire a few weapons from the Calmormenes' inventory and aid Rilian in battle.

I try to be of comfort to Arnash, for not only was he wounded physically, but emotionally as well. All of his brothers fell in battle. Presently, his father is in the dungeon raving about vengeance and murder. What words of hope can I offer?

"Lord Garrin?" The boy breaks several hours of silence.

"Yes, lad?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what, my boy?"

"I wish to see my father. I need assistance getting down there. Will you please help me?"

"You're supposed to be in bed resting. Seeing your father in his current state will only worsen your condition."

"Please, Lord Garrin. He's my _father_. We've both suffered a great loss. I need to see him."

"The nurses won't approve. You'd be going against the doctors' orders."

"Please. Will you go to King Rilian and ask if he would overrule the doctors then? I just need one exception made. I only want to bend the rule. Just once."

"Very well. I shall see what the good king thinks of this."

I go to find Rilian. He had said he would be in Adelaide's room keeping her warm on this bitterly cold winter night. He said anyone was welcome to enter unannounced so as to form some sort of accountability and assure everyone that he wasn't doing anything unwholesmome with Adelaide. He seemed more concerned with protecting her honor than his own. I suppose he doesn't feel his people see him as having any honor to protect. But I suspect after his valiant leadership in battle all that will change. I witnessed him on the brink of giving his life and Adelaide's for the sake of Narnia and for Aslan. I do not doubt his loyalty to his people and should anyone else harbor any ill feelings about our king, I believe those doubts will be short-lived. One cannot help but trust King Rilian over time.

I enter Adelaide's bedchamber without announcing myself. Rilian doesn't jump or flench as if he's been caught in the act of something he ought not do. I walk over to the bedside and see Rilian looking distraught. The boy has always favored his father in the days of his youth. But as I look on him now, he much resembles the good King Caspian in the latter days of his life when he was filled with such despair. Tears have pooled in his eyes and he looks as though he's trying for all the world not to let them slip down his cheeks. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to state my request and go so he may be alone with his thoughts once more.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Lord Garrin?"

I come very close to stating my business and then leaving as I suspect the King would like for me to do, but the look on his face so troubles me that I must say _something_. He is no longer looking in my direction. I suppose I took too long to speak. His tear-filled eyes have locked on Adelaide's dying body.

"Your Mastesy? Are you quite all right?"

"Not at all. Why ever would you think I was?" His answer strikes me as odd, not because it was unexpected, but because I remember asking King Caspian that very same question and receiving that very same answer in that very same tone which is neither happy, nor sad, rather altogether unfeeling. I'd asked the question about a week after Rilian's abduction. The King was outside gazing into the woods, the same direction Rilian usually set out in, and he was looking as though he'd just lost his very best friend. Which he had, both of them in fact. It wasn't the kind of unfeeling tone that suggests heartlessness, rather the kind that suggests one has felt very deeply and gone to the very pit of sadness until his heart was shattered and could feel no more.

"You sound much like your father, my King," I say trying to find some sort of words of comfort. "You know, the thing about King Caspian's situation was -"

"If you're trying to make me feel better I'm afraid you won't do it by reminding me of the pain I caused my father. Did you have any particular reason for coming?"

"King Rilian, surely you know your father's pain wasn't all your fault. Surely you know that in his latter years his faith was far stronger than any I've ever seen and -"

"No, no, Lord Garrin. I wouldn't know about Father's pain or Father's faith or his anything in his latter years. I'm sure you'll recall I wasn't there for them. I was off with a Witch and I'm paying dearly for that now." Rilian's voice is now quivering with emotion. "Adelaide was there. Adelaide was faithful to my father. She was everything I should've been for him. She's been an angel to Father and to me. And now she's dying. Because of my foolishness I am losing the one person I care most about in this world."

"Your Highness, it isn't your fault. You did all you could to keep her safe."

"And as it stands, she would've been safer had I let her stay here. I failed her."

"There was no way you could've known the Calormenes were going to attack the cottage."

"No there wasn't. But the Calormenes wouldn't have invaded Narnia in the first place if I'd have been here all along. If firm leadership had already been in place by the time of Father's death, they would've seen no opportunity to attack."

"Well it was our fault you weren't here and the kingdom was left vulnerable. If you must blame someone, blame me."

"You were only trying to do what you felt best for the country after I'd broken your trust. None of this would have happened if I'd been here all along. No matter how you look at it, the blame all goes back to my folly."

I can think of no comforting word to offer the king. I decide to speak my mind. Rilian may get upset and my words may cost my life, but I feel they ought to be said.

"Very well, your Majesty. Most, if not all of this is your fault. What will you do now? What if the girl dies? Will you hold tightly to her corpse as it rots in your arms, much like you're holding to your past failures? Will you wear your chains forever? Will you loathe yourself forever? Will you constantly tell yourself you'll never be able rise above your past?

"I think you're a fine king, worthy of honor and respect. Have you made mistakes? Certainly. Terrible mistakes. Will you make more in your lifetime? Absolutely. Your father made mistakes. King Edmund the Just made mistakes. Even High King Peter The Magnificent made mistakes. But their mistakes didn't overcome them; they overcame their mistakes. They moved on. They had to, for Narnia's sake, for Aslan's sake.

"You know, a wise man once told me something which I'll hold to as long as I live. He said this to me:

"'How could we remain in our folly when Aslan's grace and love abounds? We ought to bask in it, not wallow in self-condemnation. The things we were are gone. We are forgiven by Aslan and free to live the way we ought, without the past hindering us from walking in Aslan's will. How ever can we walk in it if we are bound to the past? Nay, you won't get far on such a short chain.'

"I slept fitfully all throughout that night. I couldn't make myself comprehend the meaning of those words, but oh how I hoped they were true. They certainly didn't feel true. It didn't make sense to me that such a terrible wretch as myself could be forgiven. I came to this conclusion: Grace doesn't make sense, nor does it always _feel_ true, as it is with most things concerning Aslan. Because of grace and mercy we don't get what we deserve. Instead of being punished for all our wrongdoing we get a chance to start over. We are free to better ourselves and our world. Yes, there are consequences to our folly. But thanks to Aslan's grace, we don't have to be crushed by those consequences.

"You must understand that Aslan isn't through with you yet. He isn't punishing you and He doesn't see you as a lost cause. He sees you as His child and He will never turn His back on you, just as King Caspian never turned his back on you. Your father never gave up on you even when we all said you were never coming back. He never stopped hoping that you would return and be a better man for everything you went through. He never stopped praying for you. There were some who thought he'd gone mad because he was so determined to hold to that hope of his. He refused to accept the fate in front of him.

"I want for you, your Majesty, to _try_ if nothing else at least _try_ to hold out that same kind of hope. There is an amazing man inside you. He's rich in wisdom and grace. You may not see him now, but hold out hope, keep praying, seek him out and one day you'll find him. I'm convinced that no matter what happens with Adelaide, you can rise above it with Aslan's help. You are so good when it comes to extending grace to others. Please, Highness, extend a little to yourself."

I cannot say whether King Rilian heard my words or not, for he made no sound nor any move accept to gently stroke Adelaide's hair. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time I spoke.

He closes his eyes and speaks in a whisper. "Hope... Hope won't bring her back. Hope cannot erase the things I've done."

"It isn't about Adelaide and it isn't about what you've done. It's about what you will do and what you will become. You cannot hold yourself responsible for something you'll never be able to change. Hoping for better things can't erase your past. Nothing can. Why even try? You must think about the present and the future and you must accept the past for what it was. It was awful, true enough, and it changed your life forever. It left an

awful scar. But it doesn't have to dictate your future.

"You must choose what you will believe, my young king. Either you will believe that you are forgiven and free as Aslan says you are, or else you will believe Aslan is a liar who takes sadistic pleasure in torturing those He's called forgiven. Which is true?"

"I know Aslan forgives me, Lord Garrin. But if Adelaide dies... If she doesn't make it I don't think I will ever forgive myself. I don't see how I could live on with that sort of guilt."

"You must try, my King. Try, and trust Aslan to help you through it if such a terrible thing should happen." Rilian gives a slight nod and remains silent. I remember why I came in the first place.

"The doctors have forbidden Arnash to get out of bed but he wishes to visit with his father in their time of great loss. He sent me to ask if you would overrule the doctors' orders."

"Certainly. If he wishes to see his father far be it from me to stop him. The two of them should talk, even if it proves a painful thing. I believe you and I ought to ask Aslan for reconciliation on their behalf."

"Very well your Majesty."

"Oh, and Lord Garrin? While you're down there please see to it that the guards release Oram and escort him safely home to his family."

"Yes sire."

* * *

"Father?" I call into the darkness of the dungeon. I hobble while leaning on Lord Garrin, determined to speak with my father, if only for a little while. "Father?"

"What do you want, boy?" Father's voice reaches my ears, in a chilling tone, from an isolated cell in the corner.

"F-Father," how I wish I could keep my fear and emotion from showing. "Father, I came to speak with you. I-I thought maybe you could use a friend."

"You are no friend of mine, you backstabbing traitor."

"Arnash," Lord Garrin whispers, "if things should become to stressful down here only say the word and I will help you back upstairs."

"Not yet, Lord Garrin. Father, you have to believe that I never wanted to turn my back on you, or my brothers. But I couldn't deny Aslan. He gave me meaning. I had hoped that all of you would see the truth about Him and -"

"The truth about Aslan is that he is a horrible monster! He and his followers took my sons from me!"

"Father, they lost their chances. Aslan wanted them to come to Him. He wanted to save them, but they rejected Him." I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I do hope Father can't see them. He already believes I'm weak. "We are all given many chances to change, but eventually there comes a point when our time runs out. They chose to go against Aslan and they are lost because of it. It hurts Aslan's heart. It isn't what He willed for them, but it's what they willed for themselves."

"My sons didn't need to change! They were fine the way they were! The worst thing they ever did was let that wretched prince live and become king! I swear on the graves of my sons that I will murder that that beast in cold blood and sacrifice his remains to Tash when I am released from this prison!"

"Father, Rilian was only trying to protect his people."

"You're defending that monster? You've always been weak! Weak and pathetic! Why has Tash taken away all my sons who were worth anything and left me with _you_?" I cannot speak. Father's words cut deeply and bring chills to my soul. All I can do is weep silently. Lord Garrin decides to break his peace.

"Sir, your son, your youngest son in fact, had the courage to turn his back on his entire nation for something he found to be true. He has endured all your hurtful words for the past fifteen years. He never lost respect for you, even though you jolly well tried to kill him back at that cottage. Though you abhor him at the moment, he will likely continue to love and respect you. He will, no doubt, be your only friend and companion while your locked away, no matter how cruel you are to him.

"He doesn't have to show you any kindness at all. He could just leave you here and forget you ever existed. But he isn't that sort, you see. The sheer fact that you've raised him under and iron fist to be one way, yet he's chosen to go another shows that he's a good deal stronger than you think."

"He is not my son!"

"One day I believe you will reconsider that. But I'll be more than happy to take him under my wing and treat him as my own until you're able to see him for the blessing he is." I find hope in Lord Garrin's words. Would he really welcome me into his family? A loving family?

"Do that, and get out of my sight!"

"Yes, Father, " say I. "And Father?"

"What?"

"I love you."

With that, Lord Garrin and I exit the dungeon and leave Father's heart in the care of Aslan. Maybe someday he will change.

"Lord Garrin?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Did you mean what you said about taking me in?"

"I certainly did. It would be my pleasure to welcome you in my home. Of course, that all depends on how you'd feel about it. I know we haven't exactly been thick as thieves in the past. If you like, I suppose you could stay here or in the Marsh-wiggle's new cottage."

I shudder at the thought of living with the gloomy, green fellow. Not a bad chap, just gloomy. "No, no. I see a change in you, Lord Garrin. I'd very much like to stay with you. I would just need to come back here and visit my father sometimes."

"I don't think King Rilian would mind that at all, my boy."

"Lord Garrin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I hug the man as he helps me back into my room.

* * *

I open my eyes and see a nurse at my bedside.

"Good morning, my Lady," she whispers. I try to take in my surroundings and make sense of the woman's whispering. My head hurts. My sides hurt. My everything hurts. Someone is holding my hand. I look down and see that Rilian has pulled a chair to my bedside and is currently asleep with his head resting on my bed and my hand in his. It doesn't look at all like a comfortable position.

"How long have I been unconscious and why are we whispering?"

"Three days, my Lady. King Rilian hasn't left your side, nor has he slept the entire time. We were all begining to worry about him as well as you. Finally, this morning you began to show signs of improvement. About half an hour ago the good king was satisfied enough with your progress that he found the peace to rest. Even now 'tis a fitful slumber. I thought it best not to disturb him. He'll be thrilled to find you conscious when he awakes though." After a few questions about how I'm feeling and things of that nature she exits my room.

I rub my thumb across the back of Rilian's hand and thank Aslan that we are together once more. I feel a bit stiff and try to sit upright. This was not a wise move on my part.

"OW!"

"What?" Rilian sits up immediately in a bit of a daze and then he smiles wider than I've ever seen him smile. "Addy, you're awake." He hugs me very gently so as not to damage me any further and kisses my hand.

A thought and a twinge of guilt cross my mind. It was the same thought that occured to me while running from Arikaan and Taurinian. The one thing I'd left undone. A lie that needed correcting. I had let on as though Caspian had stopped writing to Rilian the day we left on the voyage. In fact he'd written a final letter the day of his death. I hadn't wanted Rilian to see that letter for the longest of time because of some things suggested in it. Now, however, I feel guilty for having hidden it this long. I'd hidden it under my pillow the last few nights I spent at the castle promising myself I'd work up the courage to present the letter to Rilian. Unfortunately, I never did.

"Rilian, there's something I need to show you."

"Do you mean this?" he says pulling the letter from his shirt pocket.

I stare with my mouth agape for a moment. "Yes, that. Where did you -"

"A nurse happened to find it under one of your pillows last night. She saw it and couldn't very well keep it from me as I was in the room."

"You're not mad at me for hiding it, are you?"

"I thought you were going to die. I don't think I could be upset with you for any reason at the moment."

Relief pours over me and I decide to be completely honest. "At first I didn't want to give it to you because I thought it would give you ideas, and I didn't want to marry you at the time."

"At the time?" Rilian's brow raises.

"Yes, at the time. Then I continued to hide it, because I thought if you decided to ask me anything like that it should be your own decision and not influenced by your father."

Rilian smiles and shakes his head. "Darling, there is nothing in this world that could make me want to marry you any more than I already do."

"So... Is this a proposal then?"

"Not yet, my love." He leans in and kisses me. "When the proposal comes you won't have to ask."

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know! :D**


	19. Scars Epilogue

**Sad to say this is the very end. I wanted to use this final page as a metephor of God's love for us. No matter what we've done or what we've tried to hide from Him, He loves us, scars and all.**

**Adelaide**

* * *

It has been three months since I awoke with Rilian by my side. I've finally recovered from all my injuries, but I have scars. Many scars. Most of them are esily covered, except the scars on my face from the tree with which Taurinian tried to crush my skull. I try to keep my hair in my face so as to lessen their hideous appearance. Rilian has finally accepted that it wasn't all his fault and he has been trying to help me recover emotionally.

I've been avoiding social gatherings since I recovered. Rilian insisted that we change that. He's so thrilled over my recovery, and his Disenchantment, his coronation, and the victory in battle that he insisted we celebrate, and that I attend as the celebration is partly in my honor. I haven't any idea why, but I agreed to this, though I'd rather not been seen.

Presently there is a ball being held in the castle. But I have slipped away. I stand alone on the balcony wishing to hide and loathing my scars. Rilian is somewhere inside, probably unable to break free from all the lovely young ladies of the kingdom. It would be rude to invite so many and then ignore them knowing full well they wish to dance. After all, he is the young and attractive king. I don't have such problems. No one would want to dance with me even if I were among them.

I gaze at the stars and wish for the night to be over. I am only slighlty aware of the approaching foot falls.

Rilian stands beside me and takes my hand. "Addy," he says softly, "Why aren't you inside with the rest of us?"

"Why aren't you inside dancing with all the lovely young ladies?"

"Because the loveliest of them all is out here."

"I am _not_ lovely."

"Yes you are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Rilian, you and I both know that isn't true. Father told me how beautiful that Witch was. It isn't possible _I_ could compare to _her_ in any way, especially not with these scars! I'm hideous!"

"No, no, dear. You're not hideous at all. Quite the opposite. I knew that Witch inside and out. I remember every detail about her. _She_ was unlovely. She was enticing, but she wasn't beautiful and she wasn't lovely. She was a cheap imitation of the real thing. You, however, _are_ the real thing: beautiful in every way."

"I have scars. They may never fade."

"I know, dear." Rilian comes in close to my face and brushes my hair away. I close my eyes and expect him to pull back in disgust at any moment. My scars are something I've tried so hard to hide from everyone, especially Rilian.

Instead of Rilian pulling away, I feel his arms wrap securely around me. He places a gentle, warm kiss on my forehead, directly on one of my scars and and continues to work his way down until he kisses my lips.

"I know you have scars," he whispers. "I love you, scars and all. I love everything about you.

"I have scars myself. Most of them are on my heart. They're things I wish I could change, but I can't. Everyone has scars in some way. It doesn't make them any less lovely. They are a testament to the things Aslan has brought them through. They tell of the stories that make each person remarkable. For this reason I will wear the title 'Disenchanted' with all pride. I do not relish the fact that I was ever Enchanted, but I find joy in the knowledge that Aslan saw fit to grant me Disenchantment. Aslan saw me for what I was; broken and desperate, yet He loved me anyway."

I embrace him and return his kisses. "Do you really believe I'm still lovely?"

"It's an undeniable fact, my dear. You are an amazing woman."

I hold Rilian in my arms and wonder at how blessed I am to know such an amazing man.

"Addy," he whispers in my ear, "when I tell you you're wonderful and speak of my love for you I mean every word. You mean more than life itself to me." If I'm not mistaken I think I hear a slight waver in his voice and feel a small tremor in his body.

Rilian kneels to the ground and pulls a ring from his vest pocket. I recognize the ring immediately and know it means more to Rilian than anything he could've purchased. It is the rare gem his mother always wore, the one Caspian had found on the Easternmost island of the World and had fashioned into a ring. No other gem like it has ever been found. The queen herself said she'd never seen anything like it.

"Addy, would you please grant me the honor of waking up every morning with the most beautiful, amazing, glorious woman any man has ever known? Might I have the pleasure of growing old with you and calling you my wife until the day I die?"

I feel light-headed and honored and silly with delight all at once.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier, Rilian!"

He stands and places the ring on my finger. I throw my arms around his neck, very nearly knocking him over, and kiss him with all passion.

"Addy," he says, "I had in mind to present you tonight as Narnia's future queen if you accepted my proposal. 'Tis the reason I invited the entire kingdom to the castle. Would you mind if I did so now?"

"I would be honored." I no longer fear what anyone else will think of me. I find courage and contentment knowing that the king loves me, scars and all.

* * *

**Our journey is done. I hope it's been as awesome for you as it has for me. Please let me know if this story has touched you in any way. I hope you loved it.**

**God bless!**


End file.
